


Boyfriends before Voltron.

by Fabilous_Fabi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirty Lance, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, she/her pidge, shy keith, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabilous_Fabi/pseuds/Fabilous_Fabi
Summary: What would've happened if Lance and Keith had been dating before they were sent out to space by momma blue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormRebel_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRebel_Love/gifts).



> So this is one of the many scenes I've planned on twisting. Hope you all enjoy! This was written for stormrebel-love on Tumblr.  
> I hope this is similar to what you had in mind storm!

Lance sighs and frowns as he looks at a picture of him and now ex-student from the Garrison.

 

“Listen, I get that you’re upset that he got kicked out for trying to defend you and now you have his place and it probably feels wrong, but you know he’d be over the moon to know you got a higher rank that you’ve been wanting,” Hunk says and pats Lance’s shoulder. Lance smiles up at him.

 

“It’s just… I miss him. I know he’d be proud of me and would just… kiss me and praise me…” Lance says while blushing. Then he glances at the photo and frowns.

 

The photo was him and his boyfriend. Lance has his arm around his shoulders and was kissing his cheek with one eye open. It appeared as if Lance had been holding the camera. The other guy with purple eyes that put those rare purple skies to shame was smiling and blushing. He had a fond look in his face and seemed more than happy to be there with Lance. His eyes screamed happiness.

 

“I know. Is there **anything** I can do to make you feel better? At all?” Hunk asks, and Lance thinks about it.

 

Then Lance’s eyes light up.

 

“Let’s go to the roof to stargaze! We used to have many date nights up there. Let’s go!” Lance says as he gets up and grabs his jacket. Hunk panics.

 

“What if they see us? Are you sure that’s a good idea? Like I’d love to make you feel better, but sneaking out?” Hunk starts to ramble, but stops when he looks at Lance’s face and groans in annoyance and defeat “You’re not allowed to use puppy eyes on me just to shut me up to do something bad! But fine. I just hope we don’t get caught…”

 

As they get to the roof, they hear something that sounds like typing, but no one could have laptops outside their rooms, heck they weren’t even allowed to be awake right now! When they get there, they see Pidge with headphones on. Lance motions for Hunk to be silent and he starts to sneak up behind Pidge.

 

“You come here to rock out?” Lance asks as he takes Pidge’s headphones off and bites back a smile when Pidge jumps back in surprise.

 

“Um. Lance! Hunk. Hi. Um. No, I’m just looking at the stars,” Pidge says sheepishly.

 

“Hey, what’s all this?” Hunk asks and reaches to touch the computer that Pidge had.

 

“Yeah, this doesn’t seem to be like Garrison tech,” Lance adds.

 

“Don’t touch it!” Pidge exclaims and lightly hits Hunk’s hand. Hunk pouts “It’s my computer. I made it” Pidge says proudly.

 

“That’s cool. Who knew you were such a tech nerd?” Lance teases and takes a closer look at the screen “Well what are you doing?”

“Um. It’s nothing.” Pidge says and glances back at the screen.

 

“Hey! We need to bond as a team and if we’re going to do that, we need to be completely honest with each other,” Lance says and crosses his arms with a frown on his face.

 

“Alright. Well, big things are going to happen soon. The Kerberos mission wasn’t lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake,” Pidge starts and then yells at Hunk “Stop touching my equipment!!!”

 

“Hmpt” Hunk pouts and rolls over.

 

“So, I’ve been scanning the system and I’ve been picking up alien chatter,” Pidge continuous and Hunk gasps.

 

“Aliens?!?” Hunk asks with fear clear in his voice.

 

“Well, he’s crazy. Got it.” Lance says and sighs.

 

“I’m serious! They word they’ve repeated the most is “Voltron” and they’ve been saying it a lot lately, it’s pretty crazy.” Pidge says and shows Lance a drawing of ‘Voltron’.

 

“How crazy?” Lance asks, but before Pidge can respond, there is an announcement throughout the school.

 

“Attention students. This is not ad rill, we are on lockdown. Security situation Zulu nine! Repeat: students must remain in barracks until further notice!”

 

“’What’s happening? Is that a meteor? A really big meteor?” Hunk asks and looks at the other two.

 

Pidge looks at it with some binoculars that were laying on the backpack.

 

“It’s a ship! Hey!” Pidge says and then yelps when Lance takes the binoculars and looks at the meteor himself.

 

“No way! It’s not even ours!” Lance exclaims.

 

“No.” Pidge says fascinated “It’s one of theirs!”

 

“Wait so Aliens exist?!?!?” Hunk asks and looks at Pidge in shock.

 

“Come on we have to go see that ship!” Pidge says and starts to run towards the stairs.

 

When they get to a hill close to the alien ship, Pidge opens the laptop and starts to try to hack the system of the ship.

 

“Um… what is she doing? Who are they?” Lance asks as he sees a woman get out of the ship. He had grabbed Pidge’s binoculars.

 

After watching what they were doing with Shiro, Pidge and Lance agree that they should save him.

 

“Guys, it’s not a good idea. We could just go back and sneak in for a midnight snack,” Hunk says and frowns when Lance shakes his head.

 

“We’ve got to help him. We need a distraction,” Lance says and when they hear an explosion they scream.

 

“Was that the aliens? Are they already here?” Hunk panics once more.

 

“Seems like the distraction was for that guy,” Pidge says while looking through some binoculars. Lance steals the binoculars and gasps when he looks at the person running toward the ship.

 

“That’s Keith!” Lance exclaims with shock and excitement in his voice.

 

“What? How do you know?” Hunk asks and looks curiously at Lance, though still panicking.

 

“I’d recognize my boyfriend’s mullet anywhere!” Lance says and frowns.

 

“Wait. You have a boyfriend?” Pidge asks and looks at Hunk for an explanation.

 

“They’ve been together for two months. Keith used to be in the Garrison, but he got kicked out for beating up a kid that made fun of Lance.” Hunk explains, and Lance looks at them with a desperate look on his face.

 

“We need to get to him! He clearly needs help. With whatever he’s doing,” Lance says and starts to sprint to where Keith was.

 

When they get to Keith, Lance does his best not to run to his arms. Keith had one arm around Shiro’s shoulder and was about to leave the room, but stops when he sees Lance and Pidge.

 

“What are you doing here?!?!?!” Keith asks in shock and fear. “It’s dangerous for you to be here!”

 

“Pfft! You’re here so it can’t be that dangerous, right?” Lance says and puts his arm around Shiro and stares at Keith with his eyebrow raised, daring him to try to argue.

 

“Let’s just get out and talk about this in my shack,” Keith says and sighs. Lance frowns, but nods.

 

Shack? Sure, Lance had asked himself where Keith had been living ever since he got kicked out. It was not like he could’ve asked him since he had no way of communicating with Keith ever since he got kicked out. He couldn’t send letters, he had no address to send them to. He couldn’t text him, Keith didn’t have a phone. He couldn’t go out looking for him because he couldn’t be outside of campus. There just wasn’t a way for him to know where he had been or if he was okay.   


“Well, while you two were bickering about who knows what, I’ve been keeping track of… whoever are trying to get Shiro. The coast is clear now, so let’s go,” Pidge says and the two of them nod.

 

When they get outside, they get spotted. Keith curses and gets to his bike. He looks at the rest of them and motions for the shortest of them all to help him with Shiro.

 

“Alright, get on! Now!” Keith says with urgency in his voice.

 

“Is this thing even supposed to hold on to five people?” Pidge asks with panic.

 

“No. But it will have to.” Keith says and starts his bike as the four of them get on.

 

As soon as he makes sure that everyone is on, he starts to speed up.

 

“Can’t you go any faster?” Lance asks and looks back at the cars that were chasing them.

 

“No.” Keith says and looks at Hunk, “Hunk! Lean right!”

 

After a few more directions and Keith driving them off a cliff, they get to Keith’s shack.

 

“Is… is this where you’ve been staying since you got kicked out?” Lance asks and looks at Keith in disbelief.

 

“Well… yeah. Where else was I supposed to go?” Keith asks and frowns.

 

“Um, to my parents’ house? Or maybe find a way to message me or to even talk to me, you know **your boyfriend?”** Lance says and crosses his arm, anger clear in his face.

 

“Well… I tried… but I couldn’t… lately, I’ve been looking for Shiro, as you know…” Keith says and looks at the four of them.

 

“Yeah… how did you find me?” Shiro asks and looks at Keith with a curious look on his face.

 

“Well…I don’t exactly know how to explain it...” Keith starts and then goes on to tell them about how he had gone to this cave with carvings about a blue lion and how they told a story.

 

While this was happening, all Lance could think about how Keith said he had tried to contact Lance. Couldn’t he have sent letters? He couldn’t understand it. It didn’t add up. The garrison allowed visitors on weekends, yet a month had passed since he had last heard of Keith…

 

“-nce?” Hunk’s voice wakes Lance up from his deep thoughts. He looks up at his best friend and fakes a smile.

 

“Sorry, I spaced out. What’s up?” Lance asks and ignores the concerned look that Keith throws at him.

 

“We asked you if you wanted to go see the cave,” Pidge says and glances between him and Keith.

 

“Um. Totally! Let’s go!” Lance says, and the rest start to walk towards Keith’s bike. Lance is the second last out, with Keith following close behind. Then Keith reaches out and grabs Lance’s wrists. “Huh?”

 

“I’m sorry… I really tried to get to you, but they wouldn’t let me visit you because I didn’t have a proper ID and they acted as if I was never in the Garrison…” Keith mumbles as he hugs Lance. Lance stiffens up, but slowly relaxes and hugs Keith back. He sighs.

 

 

“That makes sense… also is that mullet of yours giving you mind reading powers now? It’s evil, I’m telling you!” Lance whispers and they both chuckle. Lance squeezes Keith and then let’s go. “come on, let’s go see this cave.”

 

Keith gives him a fond smile and nods. Then they go meet up with the others while holding hands.

 

They had lost a month together, but in space, they had more than enough time to make up for it. Not that they really cared, they were just happy to be with each other once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith flirt. Pidge hates it. Hunk likes it. It's an odd situation. A late night talk in Keith's room.
> 
> I'm bad at summaries :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I am sick. I have the classic flu. I somehow wrote more than I did yesterday though, so I think it's okay. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it, despite to having to pause and get some water because I was sneezing or coughing. ^.^

“As you have found out, the lions choose their pilots,” Princess Allura begins and makes eye contact with everyone. “It is a mystical bond that can’t be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together they form something that is unexplainable.”

 

“The black lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It chooses someone who is a born leader and is followed by others. Someone who keeps calm and knows what to do under pressure. This is why, Shiro, you will pilot the black lion. The green lion has an inquisitive personality so it’s pilot must be daring and must be very intellectual. So, Pidge, you will pilot the green lion.” Allura continues then faces Lance.

 

“The blue lion- “

 

“Wait, it must be someone handsome and amazing? Which is why it chose Lance,” Keith says and smirks at Lance. Lance lightly blushes, but smirks at Keith.

 

“If that’s true then I don’t know why it didn’t you choose you babe,” Lance says and flutters his eyelashes at Keith.

 

“Ugh. Can you guys like flirt later?” Pidge says. Hunk nods in agreement.

 

“Like it’s cute and all, but we’re about to go the lions to fight some aliens that apparently want to slave the whole universe,” Hunk adds. Keith and Lance glance at each other then smile fondly. Lance looks at Hunk and Pidge and nods sheepishly.

 

“Sorry. I just love my boyfriend too much,” Lance says and smiles when he sees Keith blushing.

 

Since they had been dating for two months, they hadn’t started saying “I love you” to each other yet. Even though Lance had been wanting to say it, he had been too shy or scared. He’d usually just kiss Keith’s face until Keith was giggling and telling him to stop. Keith didn’t exactly know much about love and Lance knew that. Keith had told him about his tragic childhood and how he used to live with his dad before he disappeared, just like his mom had. Since he didn’t have parents to tell him what love was or anyone to show him love, he was clueless. Lance, however, had an idea to what love was. He had both of his parents to tell him and show him what love was. His older sister would often bring her girlfriend over and when she’d leave, Lance would ask her what it was like.

 

Lance frowns. He shouldn’t be thinking about his family right now. He’d only get upset and distracted. He looks up and zones back in to what they were saying. He had heard that Keith got the red lion and that Hunk got the yellow lion.

 

“Lance, you take Hunk to get the yellow lion. Keith, you should stay here and if princess Allura finds the coordinates of the red lion, go and get it,” Shiro says and Keith nods. Lance looks at Hunk and smirks.

 

“You ready for a fun ride?” Lance asks and Hunk groans. Shiro smiles and Pidge grins.

 

“Hey Lance…” Keith says and puts his hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance turns around and looks at Keith with a fond smile.

 

“What’s up?” Keith looks down with a small blush, but it disappears when he looks at Lance again. Lance raises his eyebrows, but smiles when Keith hugs him. Lance hugs him back and patiently waits for Keith to speak.

 

Lance knew after the two weeks they started dating that Keith had trouble speaking his mind. He didn’t know when he should speak or when he should just stay quiet. He didn’t know if he should speak his mind or how to. Lance had learned to be patient with him. He didn’t care if he had to wait a year, Keith… he was worth it.

 

“Just… be careful… I know Coran says they were peaceful, but… just… just be careful okay?” Keith mumbles and let’s go of Lance. Lance raises Keith’s chin and holds his gaze.

 

“I’ll be fine. Don’t you trust your boyfriend to be the amazing pilot he is?” Lance teases and Keith scoffs but smiles.

 

“The amazing pilot my boyfriend is, huh? I didn’t know I had another boyfriend,” Keith says and Lance gasps. He puts his hand on his chest, as if he were offended.

 

“How dare you. You can’t deny that I am amazing. I mean, there must be a reason that you love me,” Lance says and Keith blushes.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why I do,” Keith mumbles and kisses Lance.

 

“Um, I hate to break you guys up, again, but we need to go,” Hunk says and Lance pouts.

 

“Go. I’ll be here. Be safe,” Keith says and let’s go of Lance’s arms. He rubs his arm and smiles sheepishly.

 

“Alright. Later babe,” Lance says and kisses Keith’s cheek. Keith smiles shyly and watches as Lance leaves.

 

“Um… Keith, right?” a voice behind him says. It was the princess. Keith turns around and nods.  She smiles “you and Lance are together, correct?” she continues when Keith nods, “What are relationships like on Earth?”

 

“Well… every couple is different,” Keith begins and stands in front of Allura. Allura was holding the wormholes open, but could talk to Keith. She nods for him to continue “Me and Lance are… well we show some public affection, but other couples don’t like to. Some couples don’t even show much physical affection, because they just don’t like it. I don’t exactly know much about it. The others know more about it than I do.”

 

“I see,” Allura says and smiles.

 

It was obvious that Keith didn’t want to talk. Allura couldn’t exactly pinpoint why, but she decided it was better not to ask. Over the time, they’d have to grow close… Fighting the Galra empire will possibly take longer than anyone would want to.

 

When Lance and Hunk got back and princess Allura explained how the Galra ship held the red lion, they had little time to talk.

 

So, when they were finally able to relax, which was when they got their rooms, Lance couldn’t stop rambling to Keith.

 

They had unfortunately gotten different rooms, since Shiro become space dad and said that it would be better for everyone. Keith had blushed at the implication while Lance just pouted.

 

Lance knocks on what should be Keith’s door. He smiles in relief when he hears Keith’s voice inside.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Um. Can I come in? It’s Lance,” Lance says and watches as the door slides open. Keith smiles and motions for him to come in and Lance obliges.

 

“So… are you alright?” Keith asks and Lance blinks in surprise. Keith elaborates when he notices Lance’s surprise, “you really think I wouldn’t notice that there is nothing normal about this situation that you were possibly scared or worried? I’m not that bad at reading people.”

 

“Well… there hasn’t been anything normal in our life’s. But… yeah, I’m fine. I’m always fine when you’re with me” Lance flirts and winks. Keith rolls his eyes and frowns.

 

“Come on, be honest with me,” Keith says and sits down on his bed.

 

“I mean… I just… I want to go home. I like blue and I like the idea of defending the universe, but this life isn’t for me. I’m not a hero. I don’t know how to fight. If anything, the princess should be a paladin, not me,” Lance says and frowns.

 

“Hey, you heard the princess. The bond between a paladin and its lion can’t be forced. This might not be the life we chose, but we belong here,” Keith says and hugs Lance. Lance nods and smiles.

 

“I guess… It’s going to take a while to get used to it though. I mean, I just want to go home, and the worst hasn’t even happened. You heard Coran and Allura, there is much more ahead of us… I just want to go home and hug my mom… or go to the beach and relax. Or just wake up in bed to realize this is all a dream,” Lance whispers and looks down.

 

“We’ll go back someday. We need to protect them from the Galra. We will go back, I promise you that,” Keith whispers back and rubs Lance’s back.

 

“Thank you, mullet,” Keith groans at the nickname and Lance laughs.

 

“And here I thought you had finally dropped that,” Keith says and sighs. Lance grins.

 

“I’ll never drop it. It was true back then and it’s true now. Besides, you love it,” Lance says, and Keith rolls his eyes.

 

“Lance, no one would ever love that nickname,” Keith deadpans.

 

“Well, you do. Don’t deny it, because we both know you love it. It the original. The reason we’re together,” Lance says and grins. Keith shakes his head, but there was a small smile on his face.

 

“We got together because Hunk was tired of you pining over me,” Keith says and Lance blushes.

 

“I was not pining! Hunk just… gave us a little push,” Lance says defensively. Keith rolls his eyes.

 

“Liar. Hunk told me that you were pining for a long time,” Keith teases and Lance pouts.

 

“Hunk is a traitor and you are mean. Here I thought you loved me,” Lance says and falls on Keith’s bed dramatically. Keith rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s silliness and lays on his side, facing him.

 

“You know I care about you,” Keith says and Lance frowns.

 

“Care and love are different things you know…” Lance says and props his arm up and rests his chin on his palm.

 

“I know… but… um… I don’t…” Keith stutters and plays with the sheets while blushing. Lance’s face softens, and he grabs Keith’s hands.

 

“It’s okay. If you’re not ready to say it yet, I’ll wait. I just want you to know that I do love you and I always will,” Lance whispers and Keith smiles gratefully. He leans up and kisses Lance. It was a quick peck, but Lance could tell it was Keith’s way of saying thank you.

 

“I think it’s time to sleep… We have a lot to do tomorrow… or whatever tomorrow is in space,” Keith says and Lance pouts. Lance hugs Keith and whines.

 

“But I want to hang out with my cute short boyfriend!” Lance says and giggles when Keith scoffs.

 

“I’m not short! I’m almost your height!” Keith says and tries to push Lance off, but Lance has a grip of a koala.

 

“Yeah right. You’re short,” Lance says and chuckles.

“Get off. Out of my room. I’m not short,” Keith says and tries to get out of Lance’s death grip.

 

“Nah… I like it here,” Lance says and chuckles when Keith growls.

 

“Lance, I’m tired,” Keith says and Lance sighs. He lets go of the red paladin reluctantly. He kisses Keith and Keith smiles.

 

Keith could never get tired of kissing Lance or vise versa. It was nice, and Keith felt like he could taste ocean breeze when kissing him. And he enjoyed staring into Lance’s deep ocean eyes. The amount of times he had used the drowning in Lance’s eyes pick up line was infinite.

 

“Alright. But only because we have to take sleep seriously since we’re now the defenders of the universe,” Lance says and gets up. “Goodnight baby.”

 

“Goodnight Lance,” Keith says as Lance leaves. Keith sighs and lays down properly. He puts his arms behind his heads and stares at the ceiling.

 

This certainly wasn’t normal, at all. It was odd, but… Keith liked it. He never really had a plan, he sort of just knew he wanted to do something regarding space. He enjoyed fighting as well. This was a bit too much though. Defending the universe? It was a lot.

 

Keith sighs and closes his eyes.

 

There was no point in worrying about it now. He was- no THEY were going to take down the Galra empire and go back to Earth. One day…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a slight angst scene from S1 E3, but... I just wasn't feeling it. Besides, being sick really just makes me want to write some fluffy things... 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Keith had grown up alone. Sure, he had his dad to feed him and keep a roof over their heads, but he was rarely home, and it wasn’t for long either. His mom left when he was little, and he had no memory of her, other than his dad’s stories of them hanging out. There weren’t many stories, but there were a few. Keith never really had any friends, he never understood how to talk to others and his mind was always preoccupied with thoughts and questions about his mom. He never had a birthday party. He had never gone to any parties either. He was uncomfortable around new people in general, so the party that they were throwing with Arusians made him quite uncomfortable.

 

They loved hugging. They were praising Voltron for saving them and they would come up to Keith and ask for a hug. It was… okay at first. They didn’t really pay attention to him until they were done talking to Lance who was clearly attracting the most attention for being so friendly. Keith just stayed next to Lance and let him talk to the Arusians. But then a big family approached them and he just… it was too much. There were three small Arusians hugged him at once, it was too much, and it felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller.

 

“Baby, are you okay?” a voice interrupts Keith’s slow building anxiety. Keith turns to look at Lance, who had a worried look on his face. He fakes a smile and tries to nod, it’s too shaky and slow that it only makes his boyfriend frown.

 

“Hunk, we’ll be right back okay?” Lance says to his friend who was a few feet away. Hunk glances at Keith and then nods at Lance with a sympathetic smile. Lance smiles at his best friend in gratitude, then turns to Keith and whispers “Come on, let’s go get some fresh air.”

 

Keith nods and Lance takes him outside by the hand. Keith keeps his gaze down on his hand intertwined with the blue paladin’s hand. When they reached outside, Lance sits down on the floor, leaning against the wall and pulls Keith close to him. Keith closes his eyes and hums in appreciation.

 

“How did you know…?” Keith mumbles and opens his right eye to look at Lance, who only shows a small smile before speaking.

 

“Well, you were gripping my hand harder than usual which I’m guessing you didn’t even know you were doing. And I know you. It took me weeks to even hold your hand without you tensing up, so three tight hugs from strangers…” Lance trails off and squeezes the shorter male’s hand.

 

Keith smiles fondly. He felt so lucky to have Lance.

 

“Thank you…” Keith whispers and closes his eye once more. Lance smiles and looks up at the stars.

 

“We can’t stay out here for much longer though,” Lance points out and Keith sighs.

 

“I know. Just give me a minute,” Keith says and takes a deep breath. They sit in silence for a while, before Keith gets up and pulls Lance up with him. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

“Just tell me when it’s too much okay?” Lance says and Keith nods.

 

When they get back to the party, Coran comes up to them and offers them two Altean cups full of a purple liquid that looked like wine.

 

“You two must be parched from talking to the Arusians. Here take some Nunvill!” Coran says enthusiastically. Keith and Lance share a look of hesitation before Lance takes the two cups and smiles at Coran.

 

“Thank you, Coran,” Lance says, and Coran smiles back and then leaves.

 

“I trust Coran and all, but it looks like wine and I don’t want think I want it…” Keith says and looks at the drink with a suspicious look.

 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad! Don’t be such a baby,” Lance teases and Keith frowns in annoyance.

 

“I’m not a baby. Give me that,” Keith says and takes the cup. Keith takes a sip and immediately gags, but doesn’t throw up. He reluctantly swallows the purple liquid and Lance laughs.

 

“Oh my god, how bad was it?” Lance says after he stops laughing. Keith scowls and wipes his mouth.

 

“It’s awful… try it,” Keith says and waves the cup in front of Lance’s face. Lance leans back and crosses his arms, but is careful not to spill his cup.

 

“No way!”

 

“Come on, drink it! Or are you scared?” Keith asks and Lance frowns. He uncrosses his arms and reluctantly takes a sip from his cup. He spits it out and Keith laughs. “you are a cruel boyfriend, mullet.” Lance says and pouts.

 

“You love me~” Keith says in a teasing voice. Lance rolls his eyes but smiles.

 

“Yeah. I do,” Lance says and grins when he sees Keith’s red cheeks.

 

Keith still wasn’t ready to say that he loves Lance and they would both avoid the subject. Lance knew he had to be patient with Keith and he didn’t mind. He knew he’d be with Keith forever, so he didn’t mind waiting.

 

Lance takes Keith’s cup and throws both of their cups away. Then he pecks his boyfriend’s lips who only smiles afterwards.

 

Then they hear an explosion, gasps, and screams of fear. They both look at the direction of the noise. They glace at each other before breaking into a sprint towards the explosion.

 

When they get there, they see Coran on the floor, unconscious. Allura was holding Coran with a worried look on her face. Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro were already there and when Allura sees Keith and Lance she begins to explain.

 

“There was an explosion. Coran and I were talking and then Rover floated in and when he started beeping, Coran pushed me away and…” Allura trails off and looks at Coran’s unconscious and bruised face. “The crystal was blown up and that’s what gives the castle its energy…”

 

“Lion warriors, our village is being attacked again! Please help us!” the Arusian’s king exclaims as he runs into the room. Allura and Shiro look at him in shock.

 

“Let’s go get the lions,” Keith says immediately and Allura shakes her head while frowning worriedly.

 

“You can’t. They are locked up in their hangars. There is no way to get to them,” Allura says and bites her lip.

 

“Are you saying you can’t help us?” the king says accusingly. Lance frowns at his tone.

 

“We will, we just…” Keith starts but then stops when Coran groans in pain.

 

“This isn’t good guys…” Hunk says and frowns in concern.

 

“We need to go get a new crystal, so the castle has power again… However, to get a new crystal we need a ship to take us to the Balmera,” Allura says and looks at the paladins. Pidge’s eyes light up.

 

“We can use the pod I was loading! I left the bay door open,” Pidge says and Allura’s face relaxes for a moment before turning serious.

 

“Alright. Hunk, I’ll need you to assist me in carrying the crystal,” Allura says and looks at Shiro “Shiro, can you take care of Coran while I’m gone?”

 

“Of course, princess,” Shiro says and takes Coran into his arms and Allura stands up.

 

“Me and Lance will go check out what’s going on in the Arusian village,” Keith says and Lance nods.

 

“Alright, let’s go!” Lance says, and they go their different ways. Lance looks back at Shiro as he runs towards the exit with a frown.

 

 He was glad it hadn’t been him and Keith, but he was worried for Coran. Allura had already lost her planet and people and only had Coran left. If he was gone, who knew what Allura could fall into…

 

Lance shakes his head and runs faster to catch up with Keith, who had gotten slightly ahead.

**~~**

 

Keith looks curiously at the healing pod that Coran was in. Lance peers closer at it, as if to try to get a better look at Coran. Pidge looks at the Altean writing on the pod. Hunk and Shiro were looking at the pod patiently.

 

“When will he be out?” Keith asks and looks at Allura.

 

“He’ll be out in a tick,” Allura says and crosses her arms.

 

“What’s a tick?” Pidge asks and looks at Allura. Allura looks at her in surprise.

 

“It’s like a time slice,” Allura says and Hunk’s eyes light up.

 

“Oh, you mean like a second?” Hunk asks and side glances at Allura before turning back to Coran.

 

“What’s a “second”?” Allura asks and Pidge pulls out a device that displayed a timer.

 

“Hm. I’m quite sure that ticks are longer. I wonder where a ticker is…” Allura murmurs and looks around.

 

While Allura looks around for a ticker. Lance turns to Keith and raises an eyebrow.

 

“What’s up? You seem to be in deep thought, which is weird because I didn’t think it was possible,” Lance teases and Keith rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m just thinking about how there will be many more different customs between humans and Altean. If seconds are like ticks, who knows what other things in Earth are different in Altea. Like love, relationships, marriage, religion, and stuff like that,” Keith says and shrugs “nothing important.”

 

“Well, it might not be important because there is only two altean’s, but your thoughts are important to me,” Lance says sweetly, and Keith shakes his head at his boyfriend’s cheesiness.

 

“Is that how humans talk to each other when they are in love?” a voice says, and the couple look in the direction of the voice. Coran smiles and leans against the side of the healing pod.

 

“Coran!” Pidge and Allura exclaim. Allura approaches him and smiles.

 

“Are you able to walk Coran?” Allura asks and takes Coran’s arm when he shakes his head.

 

“What happened? Why was I in a healing pod?” Coran asks and Pidge frowns.

 

“We will tell you about it later. For now, I think it’d be a good idea for you to eat first,” Shiro says. The rest of them nod.

 

Lance and Keith walk hand in hand behind the rest of the team towards the kitchen. Keith slows down and Lance glances at him curiously.

 

“If… If there is ever a situation where there is a ticking bomb and it’s about to explode… you’re not allowed to shove me out of the way like Coran did with Allura,” Keith says and looks Lance. Lance frowns.

 

“Hey, you know I will want to protect you no matter what. Besides, you’d probably do the same,” Lance points out. Keith frowns and looks at their hands.

 

“I just… I don’t want you getting hurt because you were trying to save me… I don’t think I’d be able to handle seeing you in a healing pod…” Keith says and Lance smiles fondly.

 

“Hey, you have the rest of the team to comfort you. You have space dad Shiro, best bro Hunk, small Pidge, understanding princess Allura, and cool uncle Coran. Besides, a small explosion would never kill such an amazing person like me,” Lance says and shoots Keith a small grin. Keith rolls his eyes but smiles.

 

“Yeah right. A puppy could knock you down,” Keith teases and Lance looks at him in fake offense.

 

Hunk looks back at them with a small smile then looks at Shiro, who was also looking at them with a fond smile. They share an understanding look. They were perfect for each other, that was for sure. One might even say they were soulmates. But, not everyone believes in such thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. I did say I wanted to write some fluffy things, but I had to keep the chapter somewhat tied up with the original story line, so Coran took Lance's place. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> ALSO, I have decided to not include the fighting scenes nor the Balmera scenes for now. It is possible that in the future I will add these scenes as bonuses, but for now, it will stay this way. This is a Klance book and I do not feel like it is a good idea to add plot scenes from the original show nor other ship scenes. I am not an anti, FYI. However, I am not a multishiper either. 
> 
> Also I am so proud of myself for updating three days in a row. Like, I have never done this. I am also proud of myself for writing almost 2,000 words today! (1,944 to be exact) I deserve a prize... Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will probably update Tuesday! 
> 
> ...
> 
> Most likely. ^.^
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Fabi.
> 
> Tumblr: FabilousFabi


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute boyfriends and good friend Hunk.

Keith wipes his forehead and looks at the three new bots. It was morning, or whatever morning was in space, and had gone to train as soon as he woke up. It was odd fighting a robot. All of this was odd. Fighting aliens in a giant lion that somehow had a bond with him. It was all odd and gave Keith a headache if he were to think about too much.

 

He gripped his Bayard and started to fight the robots that were coming towards him.

 

“Baby, do you even sleep?” a voice says, breaking Keith’s concentration. Keith glances at the door, where the voice came from. It was Lance.

 

“End training sequence!” Keith commands and the bots that were coming to him disappear. “I do sleep, I just go to sleep earlier than you and don’t waste my time with face masks.”

 

“They are not useless! I look absolutely amazing,” Lance says and grins widely while looking at Keith. Keith rolls his eyes in response and puts away his Bayard. “It is also very relaxing, maybe you should do it. Not that you aren’t perfectly good looking, but it would be good for you.”

 

“I look fine. Besides, there is nothing about waking up early to train!” Keith says stubbornly and crosses his arms with a small pout.

 

“Except for the fact that you could be cuddling with your amazing boyfriend,” Lance says and winks. Keith blushes slightly and looks to the side.

 

“We don’t even share a room; how do you expect me to know you want cuddles? Besides, we’re fighting a war, there is nothing more acceptable than training,” Keith reasons. Lance rolls his eyes and goes to hug his sweaty boyfriend.

 

“I know, but it is also stress relieving. You could clearly use it,” Lance murmurs against Keith’s hair. Keith sighs and hugs him back.

 

“You know I’m sweaty, right?” Keith asks and Lance whines.

 

“I know, but I love hugging you anyway.”

 

“You guys are so cute!” a voice says, startling the hugging couple. Keith lets go of Lance and looks towards the direction of the voice. “But, please, take it somewhere else.”

 

“Sorry buddy,” Lance says sheepishly and wraps his hand around Keith’s hand. Keith smiles lightly without realizing it.

 

Hunk shakes his head lightly with a fond look on his face “It’s fine, just not here, people want to train.”

 

Hunk had always adored Lance and Keith as a couple. They had a healthy relationship, excluding the Keith disappearing part. Hunk met Lance first and they became good friends straight away. He met Keith through Lance and that was the day he knew that Lance had it bad. It was worse than he thought.

 

After introducing Keith to Hunk, they started chatting about classes and hobbies. They were in the cafeteria eating dinner. Hunk was sitting in front of them while Lance sat quite close to Keith, though Keith didn’t seem to mind.

 

It was a nice chat, just a get to know each other type of thing, but Lance… He looked like a proud and nervous boyfriend who was introducing his partner a family member, which is what it sorts of felt like to Hunk and Lance, but Keith did not. Lance kept looking at Keith with this fond look that Hunk slowly learned was his look of love. Keith either didn’t notice it or he just chose to ignore it.

 

It would’ve been nice, had it not been in front of his salad.

 

“So, are you going to train, hunk?” Keith asks, breaking Hunk’s thoughts.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah! Everyone has the day off while we wait to get to the signal of distress. I thought I could train, but if you’d rather have it, I can g- “Hunk says, but before he can finish, Lance interrupts him.

 

“Nope. You stay and train, I need some quality time with my handsome boyfriend,” Lance says with a wide smile while dragging Keith towards the door. Keith blushes lightly and waves goodbye at Hunk.

 

Hunk sighs and smiles. It made Hunk happy to know that his best friend had found love.

 

Keith couldn’t help but smile as he walks besides his happy boyfriend. Lance glances at Keith and raises an eyebrow when he sees Keith’s smile.

 

“Why the smile?” Lance asks and leads Keith into his room. Keith raises his eyebrow at Lance when he notices where he had taken them.

 

“Can’t I just be happy to be happy?” Keith asks and looks around Lance’s room. It was exactly like Keith’s.

 

“Hm, well you could, but you usually don’t have that smile on your face, so you must have been thinking about something that made you happy,” Lance says and sits on his bed. Keith sits next to him and shrugs with a small, shy smile.

 

“I’m just happy to be with you… though, I should be thinking about the planet that needs help and how we’re going to help them, but you are distracting.” Keith says. Lance grins and puts his hand on Keith’s cheek.

 

“You are too cute for this world,” Lance says and kisses Keith. It was short, but full of love.

 

Lance was a romantic. He loved giving Keith affection, in any way. Weather it was kissing him with love or telling him how much he cared about him, it didn’t matter. Keith wasn’t good with words nor human affection or interaction. He did his best and took Lance as an example, which was sometimes awkward. Lance loved Keith’s attempts at being as affectionate as he was, but he had told him many times it didn’t matter if he showed his love the same way that Lance did.

 

“Pfft, it should be illegal to be as cute as you are,” Keith mumbles and intertwines his hand with the blue-eyed paladin.

 

“When did you get so good at flirting?” Lance whispers as he puts his head on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“I learned from the best,” Keith whispers back and looks at their hands.

 

They stay in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. Lance had closed his eyes and had somehow moved closer towards Keith.

 

“Hey Lance…?” Keith starts and continues when Lance hums. “Do you remember the day we got together?”

 

“Hmm, yeah, it was funny from an outsider’s view, according to Hunk,” Lance mumbles and squeezes the shorter male’s hand.

 

“Yeah. It couldn’t have been more us though,” Keith murmurs and leans against the wall, pulling Lance with him.

 

Keith pulls Lance against his chest and wraps his arms around his waist. Lance sighs in satisfaction and snuggles into Keith. Keith smiles and moves one of his hands to Lance’s hair and begins to run his hands through it.

 

“This is amazing… I wish we could stay like this forever and not worry about fighting a war we didn’t sign up for,” Lance whispers and closes his eyes once more.

 

“I know, but it will be over someday, and we’ll get to go back home and figure out what we’re going to do,” Keith whispers.  Lance sighs.

 

“I guess.”

 

There was no real reason to whisper, they were alone in Lance’s room and the walls were quite thick, but it was nice. It felt like if they were to speak loudly, they would break the moment, they would break the paused clock of fear.

 

“You really think that your parents would let me stay with them till I figured something out?” Keith asks, and Lance looks at him.

 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t they?” Lance asks back, and Keith looks nervously towards the side.

 

“I mean, I’m not exactly the best boyfriend and it might be awkward…” Keith trails off. Lance’s face softens, and he kisses Keith.

 

“My parents know I love you and they know about you. My siblings will make you feel at home, I know that. You don’t have to worry about that,” Lance whispers and Keith smiles lightly.

 

“I guess. We’ll figure it out when we get back to Earth,” Keith says. Lance frowns lightly and searches Keith’s face for a sign of hesitation or disbelief, but found none. Lance smiles once more and leans up to kiss Keith.

 

Keith kisses Lance back and twirls a small strand of hair. Lance leans back with a small smile.

 

“I’ll never get tired of kissing you,” Lance says and looks into Keith’s eyes. Keith rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re so cheesy.” Keith says and is about to kiss Lance but gets interrupted by Allura announcing that they had arrived.

 

Lance sighs and reluctantly gets up. He offers his hand towards Keith, who takes it and stands up.

 

“Well, it’s a shame that did not last forever. Duty calls. Let’s go,” Lance says and Keith nods.

 

They go and meet up with the others and go on to fight another battle.

 

It wasn’t a war they had chosen to fight in, but it was theirs now. Not only were they in a war with the Galra, but in a war with love’s difficulties. They occasionally bickered, but it was all in good intentions. Love was a war that they were winning in. And even though it may not feel like it, they were also winning the war against the Galra empire. Except with the Galra empire, it was acceptable to have secrets, but with love… Love isn’t fond of secrets like Keith’s suspicious knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me update! Some things popped up and i did not feel up to writing. Also sorry for writing such a small chapter, next chapter will most likely be longer. 
> 
> Tumblr: Fabilous_Fabi
> 
> Love,
> 
> Fabi


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohooo for healthy relationships!

 

Lance loves his mom. He wants her to be happy and to be proud of him. But… it was hard doing the things he knew would make her proud sometimes. Like getting good grades or being happy with himself. Not lying…

 

Lance didn’t enjoy lying and he did his best to not lie. He did his best to stay truthful, especially in a relationship. He knew that communication was key in a relationship, so when Keith started acting weird and kept on looking at his weird knife, Lance couldn’t help but feel hurt.

 

He knew that Keith would usually take time to open up and speak to Lance about things and Lance had learned to be patient. However, it was clearly eating Keith up. He was too nervous and too quiet. It was obvious he had a lot in mind. Lance just wanted to know if he could help.

 

“Keith… you know you can trust me with anything, right?” Lance asks as he and Keith walk to next to each other, hand in hand. They just finished dinner with the others and were heading to bed, Lance had decided to accompany Keith to his room. Keith glances at him and frowns.

 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Keith answers and Lance fakes a small smile.

 

“No reason,” Lance says, and they reach Keith’s door. Lance turns to Keith and pecks his lips. Keith smiles and waves goodbye. “Goodnight, mullet.”

 

As Lance walks back to his room, he can’t help but think that Keith just isn’t ready to tell him, but… it was hard to believe so. He knew he had to be patient, but… when will Keith finally be okay with being honest with Lance. He knew it wasn’t easy for him, but it was exactly fair to him either. Lance was more than ready and sometimes it felt like Keith wasn’t trying.

 

However, it wasn’t like Lance could speak about this to Keith. They were both stressed because of the war. It was a constant battle between the Galra and relief. They couldn’t get into a relationship fight in case they were to need to form Voltron. It would be absolutely awful. So, the best option for Lance was for him to be patient and be silent.

 

Lance sighs and walks into his room. He puts on his face mask and lays down on his bed. He smiles lightly, remembering when he asked Allura for one. They ended up talking about how her mother used to love using masks and makeup. It was a nice experience, though it was sad for Allura.

 

He puts his arms behind his head as he lays on his back. He sighs once more and stares at the ceiling. He sits up and gets the headphones that he got from Pidge and puts them on. They weren’t connected to anything, since there was no way for him to get music from Earth, but it was noise canceling, so it helped him sleep. Asking Pidge for it was pretty easy, but he hated the way she smiled with pity. It was clear she felt sorry for him and his homesickness. It bothered him in a way, but he knew she was only trying to help.

 

He closes his eyes with the last sigh of the day and goes to sleep.

 

Keith sighs as he stares at his blade.

 

The night his mom left, he had found the blade under his pillow and he could only imagine it was his mom’s. His father pretended that he had no idea what it was, but he could tell by the glint in his eye. It was a glint that could only be described as sadness, fondness, and love all in once. How that was possible, no one could ever know, but it did. Keith stopped asking his dad about it for a while.

 

It wasn’t easy for him to just accept the knife without questioning about it. It wasn’t easy to just get rid of the blade either. The one clue he had about knowing who his mom was. He didn’t exactly know why he cared so much about his past, but he did. With the small stories that his dad told him about his mom, he just wanted to know more. It was like hearing about the ocean, but being unable to see it in person and to taste the ocean breeze.

 

Ocean…

 

The ocean….

 

The ocean eyes of his lover…

 

Keith gasps and his eyes widen.

 

He hadn’t even thought about telling Lance! He was so used to keeping stuff to himself, he hadn’t even considered talking to Lance about the blade.

 

He didn’t know how he didn’t think of it. It was common sense to tell a lover about something that is wrong or of something that is bothering them, but Keith just didn’t know how to or why he would. He understood that he had to be honest and be able to talk to Lance about anything, but it was hard to just suddenly step out of his cave to see the amazing sun. He had been so used to being quiet and just keeping his thoughts to himself, it was odd to share them with someone, not to mention how to even try to explain it.

 

Keith sighs and puts his blade into its shed and under his pillow. He lays down and pulls the covers up to his chin. He sighs and frowns.

 

He closes his eyes and sleeps. He’ll tell Lance soon when he figured out what it truly was. He couldn’t just bring up a topic without a conclusion. There’d be no point.

 

Right?

***

 

When they both went to breakfast together, there was different feel of air. If an outsider were to feel it, they’d feel guilt, betrayal, and fear.

 

It made both of them uncomfortable. They didn’t know how the other was feeling or if it was just them feeling this odd air.

 

Before they got to the breakfast door, Keith sighs and grabs Lance’s wrist to stop him from activating the door.

 

“We need to talk… I don’t know if it’s just me, but it feels like from night to morning, things have changed a lot. I… I just… I don’t want you to feel as if I don’t care about you or trust you. I just… There is something in my mind and I hadn’t even thought about telling you about it because I don’t feel ready to even explain it. It doesn’t make sense to tell a story before it’s finished. I just… I need some time… I don’t know if you somehow suspected this would happen, but I need some time, okay?” Keith says and Lance sighs. He gives the purple eyed male a small smile with an understanding look on his face.

 

“Hey, I get it. I’m just glad you were at least able to tell me about not being comfortable enough to share about it. Every relationship needs good communication and I’m just glad you can at least tell me you’re not ready. I care about you too. And I felt it too. I knew something was wrong and I just… I was sad that you weren’t sharing it with me. I know you’re not used to talking to people about your thoughts and feelings, but sometimes I can get impatient. But I’ll stay with you until I die. I might unfortunately get a bit impatient, but my love for you is… is greater than my feeling of wanting to know,” Lance explains and Keith smiles.

 

The air was finally back to being clear and nice. They walk into the kitchen holding hands and giving each other loving smiles.

 

Keith knew he’d have to tell Lance about the blade and his mom, but until he even knew why he wanted to know, he wouldn’t feel ready.

 

Lance understood he had to be patient, but he was no longer feeling impatient. Keith had brought up the issue. He was slowly learning, and Lance couldn’t help but feel proud.

 

Slow steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was too short in my opinion, but I'm not one to write angst. Besides, i really wanted to promote a healthy relationship. 
> 
> There is nothing wrong with needing time to talk to your partner, but at least let them know that there is something wrong and that they need to wait for you to be comfortable enough to share it. And in return, they should be understanding and willing to take it slow, but you shouldn't expect them to wait forever either.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was so short! 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Fabi
> 
> Tumblr: FabilousFabi
> 
>  
> 
> PS. sorry if the characters feel OOC, i have no idea what either would be like in a relationship, so I'm doing my best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooohooo for the haunted castle.

 Lance pouts as he cleans the healing pod. He looks at his reflection and sighs.

 

“Coran, why do _I_ have to clean the pods? Why don’t they have some sort of self-cleaning option? That’d be much easier! Besides, you guys were like really smart,” Lance exclaims and looks at Coran.

 

“Self-cleaning option? That would be ridiculous! That reminds of when I was just a young cadet…” Coran starts to ramble, and Lance tunes him out.

 

They had somehow captured Sendak and he was currently in a weird pod that kept his mind alive. Not that Lance knew much about it, but he knew enough to feel okay about it. After everyone left him, Coran, and Shiro with Sendak, Lance had considered going to train with Keith, but he wanted to make sure that Shiro would be fine. Besides, it’s not like Lance could be with Keith 24/7, they needed a break. However, due to him staying with Shiro and Coran longer than the rest, he had to clean the pods with Coran.

 

It's not like he really minded, but he wished he could watch as Keith trained or hang out with Hunk and Pidge. Cleaning with Coran was… kind of boring. Coran would either ramble too much or was too quiet.

 

Before Lance could continue to think about how he could be doing better things, he stumbled into the pod, that closed itself with Lance in it.

 

“Oh crap! Coran! Help!” Lance screams, but Coran was too deep into his story. Then the pod takes Lance down and Coran turns around to look for Lance.

 

“Lance?” Coran calls out and sighs when he gets no response “Oh these paladins...”

 

Keith had left Sendak first. It didn’t exactly bother him that he was in the ship, but it bothered him how troubled Shiro looked. Shiro was like a brother to him and he didn’t know to help Shiro feel less worried.

 

He watches as the bot disappears after Keith slashes it through its abdomen.

 

“Start training level 3!” Keith yells and a new bot appears.

 

After a few sword clashes, Keith decided he’s too distracted to be training. His mind was running with thoughts about Shiro and Sendak. It was distracting him too much, at least that’s what he thought as an excuse to why he was so bad with a level three bot.

 

“End training sequence” Keith calls out and waits for the bot to disappear. However, the bot just stalks towards Keith and his eyes widen.

 

“End training sequence!” Keith calls out and watches the bot. Then the bot’s eye turns red and Keith yells “End training sequence now!”

 

Then the bot slashes Keith’s Bayard away and Keith runs to get it, then he leaves the room. He locks the training room from the outside and leans against the wall next to the control pad. He pants and tries to calm down his breathing.

 

Then a sword comes through the door and Keith gasps. The bot was opening the door while Keith ran away.

 

 _Why is this happening? Maybe I can tire it out? Would that even work with a machine? Maybe I could find Allura? Or maybe I could fight it? No way!_ Keith’s thoughts ran wild with fear.

 

Coran gasps as soon as he sees Lance in a pod.

 

“This freaking pod locked me in and I’m pretty sure it was trying to freeze me to death! I could’ve died while you rambled about who knows what!” Lance says after whimpering.

 

“Are you sure you didn’t stumble in and accidentally activate it? It happens, it’s totally normal,” Coran says and Lance frowns while sitting down on the floor next to his jacket. He puts on his jacket while Coran speaks “besides why would the pod lock itself and starts the cryogenic freezing process? It doesn’t make any sense!”

 

“How would I know? MAYBE TO KILL ME?” Lance exclaims dramatically.

 

“Calm down, it must be a small malfunction!” Coran says cheerfully and Lance glares at the pod.

 

“Well, I’m pretty sure this castle is haunted, and I’m not interested in dealing with it!” Lance says stubbornly and looks up at Coran.

 

“Although this castle might seem like a magical create to you, it’s just a big embodiment of advanced supernatural technology that science cannot explain!”  Lance looks at him unimpressed and Coran’s enthusiasm falters, “Well, I guess that does make it seem a bit haunted... However, it is not! There is nothing out of the ordinary happening!”

 

Coran leaves and Lance sighs while looking around.

 

Lance whimpers and pulls his jacket closer. The looks around and starts mumbling “I’m okay” to himself as if it was a broken record.

 

_Maybe Keith would be up to cuddling with me? That could warm-_

Before Lance could finish his thought, he was interrupted by a pod disappearing into the ground.

 

Lance squeaks and gets up. He runs away into what should be the direction to the training room.

 

As he walks down the hallway, the lights turn off and Lance tenses up.

 

“Okay, everything is okay. There is nothing wrong,” Lance mumbles to himself and stares into the dark corridor.

 

“Lance? Is that you?” a voice calls out from the end of the dark corridor. Lance tenses up and looks down the corridor with a confused look on his face.

 

“Um. Yeah. Coran is that you?” Lance calls out and takes a small step forward. He bites his lip nervously.

 

“Help me! I’m trapped!” a voice that sounds like Coran calls out and Lance rushes towards the direction of the voice. “I’m trapped in the airlock.”

 

“I’m coming Coran!” Lance calls out and walks into the airlock to free Coran.

 

Except it was empty.

 

There was no one in the airlock.

 

Lance pants and looks around confused.

 

Where was Coran?

 

The airlock slides shut behind him and Lance quickly turns to look at the door and begins to panic.

 

“Um, okay… you guys got me! Nice joke! Now let me out,” Lance calls out and waits for a response.

 

 _“Airlock opening in 30 ticks”_ an annoying voice says and Lance panics more.

 

“Okay, joke’s over! You guys got me good! Please let me out!” Lance yells and looks around for a way to get out himself.

 

Then the voice begins to count down.

 

“Guys? Guys! Help me!” Lance yells and begins to pound against the door.

 

Keith grunts as he almost runs into a wall. He had been trying to tire out the robot, as if that were to be possible. He turns the corner and he almost stops when he thinks he hears Lance calling for help.

 

He keeps on running and gasps when he sees Lance trapped in the airlock.

 

“Keith! Help me!” Lance yells through the door and Keith leans against the door.

 

“How did you get in there? Are you okay?” Keith asks in a rush, but before he can get a response, the robot attacks him.

 

 

“I need help! If you don’t get me out soon, I’m going to be sent out to space!” Lance says and then the airlock opens, and Lance moves quickly to grab the wall.

 

Keith bites his lips and his sword clashes with the robot’s sword. They both look at Lance when he screams. Then Keith sees the button to open the airlock and pushes the robot against the airlock door. The he reaches over to open it and jumps to the side.

 

He reaches in to get Lance and as soon as he has Lance safely next to him, he closes the airlock.

 

They hug each other tightly and pant.

 

As soon as they both calm down, Keith leans back and kisses Lance softly. When they part, Keith looks into Lance’s ocean eyes and tears up.

 

“Are you okay? Oh my god, Lance, how did you even get in that position?” Keith says, and Lance bites his lip.

 

“I thought I heard Coran calling for help. When the airlock opened, I didn’t see anyone. Also, what was that with the robot? I swear, this castle is trying to kill us!” Lance says, and Keith shakes his head.

 

“I don’t know, it just wouldn’t stop fighting me,” Keith says and looks to the side with a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else mad about the Lance vlog? Like, not about Klance, but about the fact that it was ONLY about his crush on Allura. I just don't think it's fair to Lance as a character who seems to have a lot more in his mind than love. He is fighting a war, love isn't something that is 24/7 in his mind. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit shorter and less detailed, but I'll make up for it in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Fabi. 
> 
> Tumblr: FabilousFabi


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy Keith, flirty Lance, annoyed Pidge, and amazing Hunk! 
> 
> (I basically twisted episode ten from season one)

It somehow became normal for the whole team to talk about fighting the galra. It was no longer odd for them to be talking about fighting aliens amongst two other aliens. So, when everyone was gathered behind Pidge to listen to what she had to say about Sendak’s memories, it was oddly normal.

 

Keith frowns as he listens to Pidge talk about how Allura’s father wouldn’t approve of them searching through Sendak’s memories.

 

Did it really matter how far they went to get information? Zarkon had enslaved planets! Nothing could be possibly worse than that.

 

“Anything good yet Pidge?” Shiro asks and everyone looks at Pidge for an answer. Her expression doesn’t change, but she answers.

 

“Well, unfortunately, we were only able to save a few pieces of his memories, so, so far, nothing,” she says, and Keith’s frown deepens.

 

“Well, I’m sure there is at least something we can work with,” Keith says and shifts his weight from his left leg to his right. Lance glances at him and nods in agreement. “as of now, we don’t even have a decent map of the empire, much less the planets that are enslaved.”

 

“Well, it’s not like it matters that much. It’s been 10,000 years of the galra empire conquering the universe. I could shoot in any direction and hit a galra ship,” Lance points out and the air grows a little tenser.

They were all aware that Zarkon had taken over more than half of the known universe over the past 10,000 years, but when the words were said, the air naturally grew thicker. They didn’t really talk about how much he had conquered. They wanted to stay positive, but to also keep in mind that they were fighting a war against someone who had enslaved many planets.

 

And how many more planets he could enslave…

 

Like Earth…

 

“If we could at least find one troop location or supply route, we’d have a way to start with small targets,” Shiro starts and everyone, except Pidge, turns to look at him. “That way, we could free planets one by one. It’s something we can do. It’s a pick your battles situation, with a more literal sense.”

 

“Yeah, besides, we could see what type of food different planets have. No offense, but space goo isn’t that great,” Hunk says and grins sheepishly.

 

“Okay! I’ve cross-referenced Sendak’s memories with some of the data I got from the downed ship on Arus. Most of it doesn’t make sense and its sort of just a tangled mess, but one thing was repeated,” Pidge says and turns around to continue “something called “Universal station.”

 

“Universal station?” Hunk asks and peers closer to the screen. The rest of them peer close, but stay behind Pidge’s chair. “Like, the kind of station that controls the entire universe?”

 

“Well, it’s not exactly accurate. It could be ‘Galactic Hub’” Pidge says and pushes Hunk away from the screen gently.

 

“Or space base!” Lance says with a smile, and everyone looks at him unimpressed. He looks at them and crosses his arms “what?”

 

“I’m pulling up the location to this Universal Hub Station Base thing on the main screen,” Coran says and pulls it up.

 

“So, where is it?” Lance asks and leans closer to Keith. Keith glances at him and turns his attention towards Coran.

 

“I don’t know, out long-range sensors are unable to find anything with those coordinates, which is odd,” Coran says and Keith frowns. Lance notices Keith’s frown and intertwines their hands. Keith looks at him and gives him a small smile.

 

Lance always knew what to do when Keith was upset. Keith always felt clueless to what he should be doing when Lance was upset. He did his best and Lance always said it was fine, but he wished he was as good as Lance when it came to comforting people.

 

“You think he could’ve remembered it wrong? Like, you did say that most of his memory was lost,” Hunk says, and Pidge looks up at the main screen.

 

“Or perhaps, we just stumbled across one of the top-secret bases in Sendak’s memories,” Pidge says with her arms propped up and her hands intertwined.

 

“Either way, we should take a look at it. Let’s go and see,” Allura says and they all nod.

 

As the others talk about the coordinates, Lance and Keith chill in the common room.

 

“How do always know what to do when I’m upset?” Keith asks as he plays with Lance’s fingers.

 

They were cuddling on the couch, with Keith’s head on Lance’s shoulder and Lances arm around Keith’s shoulder. Keith had taken one of Lance’s hand and was just randomly playing with Lance’s fingers. He found it adorable, but if he said anything, Keith would most likely pull away.

 

“Well, I’ve known you for a while now and it’s easy for me to pick up when something is bothering you. You get this small frown that just screams ‘help! The mullet is consuming my soul’” Lance says, and Keith rolls his eyes but chuckles.

 

“Why do you always accuse my hair of being evil? It’s just hair and it’s not even a mullet!” Keith says and pouts slightly.

 

“It is a mullet and it is evil!” Lance says, and Keith raises his eyebrows.

 

“How can my hair be evil?” Keith asks and Lance grins.

 

“It made me fall in deep love with you,” Lance says softly and kisses Keith before he could respond.

 

Keith kisses him back and turns to face Lance better. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, who rest his hands on Keith’s waist.

 

The kiss is slow and tender, full of love. It took Keith’s breath away, in a more mental way. It reminded him of how much he truly cared about Lance. His amazing boyfriend.

 

When they pull apart, Keith keeps his eyes closed for a while and opens them to see Lance grinning at him. Lance puts his hand on Keith’s cheek and rests his forehead against Keith. They lock eyes and smile softly.

 

“I love you so much. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Lance says softly and Keith chuckles.

 

“You’d probably be pining over Allura or Shiro,” Keith teases and Lance scoffs.

 

“Yeah right.”

 

They stay like that for a while, just enjoying the other’s presence. Then Keith bites his lip nervously and blushes slightly.

 

“I love you too… I’ve never felt this way about anyone. You’ve really changed my life and I… I really want to be with you for as long as we can… I don’t know much about love or relationships in general, but… yeah… I’m pretty sure I love you…” Keith says slowly, and his blush grows slightly. Lance bites his lip to keep from squealing to how cute his boyfriend is.

 

“I want to be with you forever too, Keith. I don’t know much about love either, so we can figure it out together,” Lance says and hugs Keith. Keith smiles and hugs the blue paladin back. He nuzzles his head on the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance notices and chuckles.

 

“You’re such a cat…” Lance mumbles and Keith pouts, but stays quiet.

 

 

“ _Keith, Lance, we’ve arrived, please come to control room,”_ Shiro’s voice cuts in from the common room’s speakers. Lance and Keith let go of each other. Keith pouts and Lance pecks his lips. Lance stands up and offers his hand towards Keith, who takes it and stands up.

 

“Let’s go,” Lance says, and they walk to the control room hand in hand.

 

~

“They’re in,” Lance says as soon as Shiro and Allura make it into the Galra ship.

 

They had arrived at the coordinates to discover that it was a secret supply base. It didn’t have much useful information, but the ship that had arrived a little bit after then was on their way to the center command base. Allura and Shiro were planned to go in, get information, and get out.

 

“I wonder what they have in those containers…” Keith says and Hunks peers down at the yellow containers.

 

“I bet its sporks,” Hunk says, and the two other males turn to look at him in disbelief. “if they are smart enough to take over so many planets, then they must be smart enough to know that it is pointless to have both spoons and forks when one tool can the job.”

 

“Maybe this guy can tell us.” Pidge says and looks up at the Galra who was hooked up to Pidge’s computer. “What is coming in and out of this station?”

 

“Interrogation detected. Initiating lockdown,” the galra/robot says and shuts down.

 

Lance looks at Keith and frowns.

 

“What do you think is in those containers? It must be something important since this is a secret location,” Lance says and Keith shrugs.

 

“Don’t know… Hey, look. There’s a weird guy,” Keith says, and Hunk and Lance turn to look down at the cloaked figure.

 

“I bet he has something to do with those containers. Which should be filled with sporks,” Hunk says, and Keith shakes his head.

 

“There’s a reason this base is hidden… I’m going to go check it out.” Keith says and starts to walk to the door when Lance grabs his hand and shakes his head.

 

“And blow our cover? Babe, that’s not a good idea. I know you’re like a weird space ninja cat, but we should lay low. Besides, Shiro and Allura can find out that information through inside,” Lance points out and Keith crosses his arms.

 

“I guess so…” Keith says and looks down at the cloaked figure once more.

 

It wasn’t that Keith didn’t trust Lance, but he was very impulsive, and he didn’t think things through sometimes. He had gotten better at it because of Lance, but it was still there. Lance said he didn’t mind that much, but he felt bad that he couldn’t think things through like Lance could.

 

Lance pulls Keith close and kisses the top of Keith’s head.

 

“Well, while we wait, I say me and Keith cuddle,” Lance says and grins. Keith pulls away with red cheeks.

 

“You want me to throw up?” Pidge deadpans and turns to look at Lance. Lance scoffs and sticks out his tongue at the youngest paladin.

 

“You’re just jealous. Keeeeiiiitttthhhh come here!” Lance whines and Keith backs away.

 

“No,” Keith says and Lance grins.

 

“But babyyyyyyyy! Come here!!!!” Lance says and makes grabby hands at Keith while taking a step towards his boyfriend, who had a terrified look on his face.

 

“Stay away Lance,” Keith says and takes another step away from the blue-eyed paladin. Lance runs towards Keith and they begin a cat and mouse chase.

 

“What are we going to do with them?” Hunk asks and looks at Pidge. Pidge sighs and shrugs.

 

“For now, we just get to watch them be happy. Besides, it’s better than worrying about the universe,” Pidge points out and Hunk nods in agreement.

 

“Yeah. I’m happy they found each other. They both seem very happy together,” Hunk says, and they fall into silence as Lance chases Keith.

When Lance finally catches Keith, he hugs him tightly from behind and laughs.

 

“I got you! Hah Ha! One win for Lance!” Lance says and Keith scoffs, but leans back against Lance.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you win. Now let me go,” Keith says, but makes no effort to move away from Lance.

 

Could one blame him? It made him feel safe being in Lance’s arms. He didn’t know why, but he just did.

 

“Nah, I like holding you,” Lance says and loosens his grip on Keith when he notices Keith doesn’t move away.

 

“Well, Pidge looks like she’s about to puke, so it might be a good idea to let me go,” Keith says and Lance sighs. He lets go of the red paladin reluctantly and pouts.

 

“Pidgeon! Let me hug my cute boyfriend in peaceeeee,” Lance whines and Pidge rolls her eyes at him.

 

“I’m sorry, but you two are disgustingly adorable and I can’t take it,” Pidge says. Keith smiles lightly and looks down with a small blush.

 

“Yeah, like you guys are way too adorable,” Hunk says and nods. Lance smiles and puts his arm around Keith’s shoulder and pulls him close.

 

“We are the best space boyfriends,” Lance says and grins down at Keith, who only raises an eyebrow with a small smile.

 

“Space boyfriends?” Keith asks and Lance nods.

 

“We’re boyfriends and we’re in space, so we are space boyfriends.” Lance explains, and Keith rolls his eyes, but smiles.

 

Lance quickly kisses Keith, causing Pidge to fake gag and looks up at Hunk with a desperate look. Keith blushes lightly, but keeps a small, shy smile on his face.

 

It’s not that Keith wasn’t into PDA, but it was a little bit embarrassing when Pidge made quite a big deal out of it. He liked being showed off by Lance and showing off Lance himself, but it made him flustered when Lance showed a lot of affection when they were with the team.

 

“Kill me now Hunk. There is too much love in this room,” Pidge says, and Hunk only laughs and shakes his head.

 

“We’ll be stuck with them like this for a long time, so it would be a good idea to get used to it,” Hunk says and Pidge groans.

 

“Oh, come on Pidgeooon,” Lance says, and grins at Pidge teasingly. “You know you love watching us be adorable and in love.”

 

“No, I really don’t” Pidge deadpans and turns to look at the Galra in front of her. She grins and makes it stand up. “tickle Lance,” Pidge commands and Lance’s eyes widen in horror.

 

 _“Command detected. Command denied.”_ The galra says and shuts down. Pidge frowns and glares at the galra. Lance lets out a sigh of relief. Hunk and Keith chuckle lightly.

 

“ _Pidge, we’re in.”_ Allura’s voice cuts in through Pidge’s com. Pidge looks at the computer and starts hacking.

 

Lance turns to Keith and smiles softly. Keith looks at him and raises his eyebrows.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. I’m just admiring my amazing, cute, and adorable boyfriend,” Lance says with a grin. Keith blushes and hides his face on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“You’re so embarrassing,” Keith whines into Lance’s shoulder. Lance chuckles and holds his boyfriend close.

 

The others were happy for them, even if they got a little bit jealous from time to time. Keith and Lance were happy with each other. They’ll have their ups and downs, especially with the war. However, they both- no they ALL felt that they would get past those downs and enjoy the ups and stay together throughout the war.

 

Most likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it, a lot! It's also longer than the last two chapters, so i am very proud of myself for that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Fabi.
> 
> Tumblr: FabilousFabi
> 
> P.S. I am very excited to write the next two chapters because they will be based on some episodes from season two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically meeting Ulaz again. Twisting episode three from season two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very excited to write this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it!

Keith frowns and stares at Shiro through the healing pod window.

 

“Is he okay?” Hunk asks and looks at Allura and Coran for an answer. Lance and Keith turn as well.

 

“Sometimes, the healing process can cause involuntary brain wave reactions,” Allura says and looks at Shiro with a small frown.

 

“He looks like he’s having a bad dream,” Hunk comments and Keith’s frown deepens.

 

“He just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards. What could be worse than that?” Keith says. Lance squeezes Keith’s hand and offers him a small smile.

 

“Well, at least we’re all safe. He’ll be fine,” Lance says and Keith nods.

 

Everyone in the ship knew that Keith saw Shiro as an older brother, so it wasn’t strange for him to be concerned about Shiro being in a pod, at least more concerned than the rest. Lance wasn’t sure how to help Keith worry less, but he did his best. He knew what it was like to worry about an injured sibling. He knew that there was nothing that could calm him down other than actually being healthy again.

 

 So, Lance couldn’t help but smile as Keith’s face finally relaxed when Shiro was finally out of the healing pod. Keith did his best to be subtle about being happy that Shiro was fine, but Lance knew him too well.

 

“I can’t seem to find any coordinates. Are you sure this wasn’t just a dream?” Pidge asks and looks at Shiro.

 

After Shiro got out of the pod, he told the rest of the team about his memory lapse. Pidge and Shiro were at a desk, with the rest of the team behind them. Pidge was looking through Shiro’s arm to see if she could find the coordinates Shiro had spoken off, but so far no vail.

 

“I’m positive. Someone helped me escape,” Shiro says and Allura looks at Shiro skeptically.

 

“And he was Galra?” Allura asks and Shiro turns to look at her.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You know you cannot trust them.” Allura says. Lance raises an eyebrow and frowns, but says nothing.

 

“Your father must have trusted them once,” Shiro argues and looks down at the floor for a second and looks up at Allura once more. “Zarkon was the original Black Paladin, right?”

 

Keith crosses his arm and shifts nervously. Lance glances at him and bites his lip anxiously.

 

“That was a long time ago.” Allura says and looks away from Shiro.

 

“Wait what?” Lance ask, and Keith turns to him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Didn’t you notice how Zarkon stole the Black Lion right out from Shiro?” Keith asks and Hunk nods.

 

“Yeah and how he was using that Bayard that is probably supposed to be Shiro’s?” Hunk adds. Lance shrugs.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell us the truth about Zarkon?” Shiro asks. Allura looks down at the floor, ashamed.

 

“I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the paladins,” Allura says and looks at Shiro “so that you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own. You are the black paladin now, not Zarkon.”

 

“Yeah, well, the black lion may have a different take on the matter,” Shiro replies, a little bitterly.

 

“Wait a second. I think I see it now.” Pidge says, and everyone looks at her. “some repeating numbers in all this Galra code. Let me extract it.”

 

A planet appears on the main screen and everyone looks at it in slight shock.

 

“They are coordinates! They lead here: the Thaldycon system,” Pidge says.

 

“Then, that’s where we’re headed.” Shiro says determined. Keith frowns and Lance takes his hand.

 

“Shiro, are you sure you can trust this?” Keith asks. Lance glances at him and nods in agreement.

 

“Though I’m against judging a whole culture from one person, Keith does have a point. They took your arm and tortured you before. For all we know, this could be a trap,” Lance points out.

 

“It’s worth the risk. Someone helped me escape,” Shiro says and looks at Keith in distress. “If we can locate some allies in our fight against Zarkon, especially ones from his own side, we might just find a way to take him down.”

 

Keith shifts nervously again, and Lance squeezes his hand in reassurance.

 

“We can check the location, but I do not like this.” Allura says, and everyone turns to look at her. She crosses her arms. “the Galra are not to be trusted.”

 

When Allura says they can relax while they are on their way to the coordinates that were found on Shiro’s arm, Lance hugs Keith and pulls him away from the rest of the team.

 

When they are alone, Keith raises his eyebrows in curiosity.

 

It wasn’t unusual for Lance to steal Keith from everyone, but it felt different this time. As if Lance had something to say.

 

“Are you okay?” Lance asks and looks into Keith’s violet eyes.

 

Keith offers him a small smile that only lasts a second. He looks down to the side and crosses his arms.

 

“Well, I’m just worried that it’s a trap. I don’t…” Keith trails off and bites his lip. He shrugs and looks up at Lance. “it’s nothing.”

 

“It is something. If it’s bothering you, I want to help. Your thoughts and feelings are valid. Sure, we are fighting the biggest war, but that doesn’t make out feelings less valid,” Lance says, and it hits Keith a little too close to home. He looks up at Lance and uncrosses his arms.

 

“I don’t know… If it is a trap, I don’t know what I’d do if anyone got captured… like Shiro…” Keith says quietly. Lance stays quiet and waits for Keith to continue. “you know how awful it was when Shiro…”

 

“Yeah I know. But if it were to happen again, it won’t just be you. It won’t take as long. You’ll have us. You’ll have me…” Lance whispers and caresses Keith cheek with his hand. Keith smiles softly at Lance.

 

“I guess you’re right… wow that’s a first,” Keith teases and Lance gasps in mock offence.

 

“I’m always right!” Lance exclaims and crosses his arms.

 

“No. You’re not. I am,” Keith says and mimics Lance’s stance.

 

“Pfft, with your mullet, you can never be right,” Lance says. Keith looks at him in disbelief.

 

“It’s always my hair! And it’s not a mullet!” Keith exclaims. Lance rolls his eyes and hugs Keith.

 

“It’s a mullet and you know it. It’s okay, I still love you,” Lance says and Keith scoffs, but hugs his boyfriend back.

 

“Um… guys, we’re here.” A voice behind Keith says and they turn to look. It was Shiro.

 

“Thanks, Shiro. We’ll be at the control room soon.” Lance says and Shiro hesitates.

 

“Actually, could I talk to Keith in private?” Shiro asks. Lance looks at Keith, who nods and smiles.

 

“It shouldn’t take long,” Keith says and pecks Lance’s lips, “try not to miss me too much.”

 

“I’ll do my best,” Lance says and leaves them.

 

“So, what’s up?” Keith asks and looks at Shiro.

 

“Well, I just wanted to know how you were doing and how things with Lance are,” Shiro says and shrugs. Keith blushes lightly and smiles, then he frowns.

 

“Well, me and Lance are fine. I’m fine. You could’ve asked this in front of Lance. There’s something else in your mind,” Keith says and crosses his arms. Shiro sighs and looks to the side.

 

“Well… you trust me, right?” Shiro asks and Keith blinks in surprise.

 

“Of course, I do. You’re like my brother.” Keith says and Shiro nods slowly.

 

“Well, I really do want to know who helped me escape. I know it’s not a trap and… I want to know that someone else believes this is a good idea,” Shiro says and Keith frowns.

 

“I trust you Shiro, but… I don’t know how to feel about this. If this person, did help you escape, what have they been doing the past 10,000 years? If this is a trap, I don’t want to lose anyone,” Keith says and Shiro sighs. “But I do trust you.”

 

“Okay. Well thank you for trusting me,” Shiro says and they arrive to the control room.

 

Lance smiles at Keith as soon as he sees him. Keith smiles back and seats down.

 

 

“I’ve got him!” Lance says into the com. He points his Bayard at the intruder.

 

“ _Keep your eyes on him, Lance. We’re on our way to you,”_ Shiro responds. The intruder turns around to look at Lance.

 

“Hold it right there!” Lance yells at the intruder. Then the intruder starts running towards Lance, who starts shooting him.

 

“Careful, he’s faster than an angry klanmüirl” Coran says. The intruder jumps over Lance, who yelps. “But he can jump like a sprightly globinheffer!”

 

“Coran, you’re not helping!” Lance exclaims and keeps on shooting at the intruder. Then the intruder gets away from Lance. Lance grunts and runs after him.

 

“Coming your way number five!” Coran says in the coms. Keith frowns worriedly.

 

He trusted Pidge to take care of herself, but he still worried. At this point, Pidge was kind of like a little sister. He just normally worried. Lance had told him that’s what it was like having siblings. You just normally worry. It was nice, having someone to worry about other than Lance. He zones out for a bit, until he hears his name.

 

“-up to Keith now.” Coran’s voice cuts in. Keith paces towards the corner.

 

“Copy that. I’m ready,” Keith responds.

 

“Ooh, this is exciting! He’s got a sword,” Coran says. Lance snickers.

 

“Oh, he’s got a sword alright,” Lance says and Pidge groans in annoyance. Keith does his best to ignore the comment. Coran seems to ignore the comment.

 

“One young paladin, one seemingly indestructible foe…” Coran continues.

 

Keith almost gasps when he sees the intruder come into sight. He slides under Pidge’s weapon and quickly turns to chase the intruder. Pidge screams in distress and Keith does his best to ignore it and not to feel worried. He runs along-side the intruder. He swings at the intruder, who dodges it. Keith swings again, but the intruder dodges it once more.

 

He could hear Coran talking, but his heartbeat was too loud for him to hear what he was saying.

 

He looks down at Pidge, who nods at him and does her best to slam her feet down. She manages to slow the intruder down. Keith takes the opportunity to strike at the intruder, who only blocks the attack.

 

Then Keith sees the sword that the intruder had, and his eyes widen slightly. The intruder takes the chance to knock Keith’s Bayard from his hands.

 

 Keith backs up, but then runs towards the intruder with his fists ready to punch him. The intruder launches Pidge as a cover. Keith quickly takes ahold of Pidge’s waist to take the landing. He lays her down carefully and springs back into action.

 

Lance bites his lip worriedly as he hears Coran narrate the fight going on between Keith and the intruder.

 

He knew that Keith was good at fighting, but this intruder seemed to be a god at fighting.

 

Then a figure is thrown against him and Hunk. The three of them groan and Lance recognizes Keith’s voice.

 

Before Lance can ask Keith if he’s okay, he hears Shiro grunt. The three of them turn to look at Shiro and the intruder.

 

Then the craziest thing of the night/day/whatever time it was in space happened. The intruder backed off and took off his mask.

 

“Ulaz?” Shiro asks in shock.

 

Before the intruder could answer, Allura comes running at him and pins him against the wall.

 

Lance gets up and turns to help Keith up. They look at Shiro, Allura, and the intruder… Ulaz.

 

“Stop it! It’s him! This is the Galra who set me free,” they hear Shiro exclaim. Keith frowns and they start walking towards the other three.

 

“You’ve come.” They hear the intr- Ulaz say.

 

Lance turns to Keith and smiles. “Well, I guess Shiro isn’t crazy after all.”

 

Keith nods and takes Lance’s hand out of instinct.

 

They end up hand-cuffing Ulaz through the Princess orders in the common room.

 

“I do not think this is necessary,” Shiro says and keeps his gaze on Ulaz.

 

“I will not have some quiznak-ing Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship!” Allura exclaims and glances at Shiro.

 

“If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already,” Ulaz deadpans and Allura’s scowl deepens.

 

Lance and Keith look down at Ulaz with worried frowns.

 

“Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust?” Allura says and glares at Ulaz.

 

“I’m not trying to win your trust, I’m trying to win a war,” Ulaz says and looks up at Shiro “And, because of Shiro, we are closer than we’ve ever been. Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined.”

 

Keith stomach clenches. _Our gamble_.

 

“When you freed me, you mentioned that there were others working with you.” Shiro states and looks into Ulaz’s yellow eyes. Keith looks up at Shiro with anticipation.

 

“Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora,” Ulaz says.

 

“Uh, others? Are they here?” Hunk asks nervously. Keith looks at Hunk then looks at Ulaz with a scowl.

 

“Hunk, can you try to not act so scared around the chained-up prisoner?” Lance asks with a slight teasing tone. Keith almost relaxes from hearing his boyfriend’s voice. Almost. “It makes us seem a bit lame.”

 

“I am alone on this base.” Ulaz says and everyone turns their attention back to their prisoner.

 

“What is this base you’re talking about?” Allura demands and glares at Ulaz suspiciously “Shiro’s coordinates just led us to this wasteland.”

 

“The base is hidden,” Ulaz begins “Now that I know it is Shiro that has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead.”

 

“Behind all those xanthorium clusters?” Pidge asks and looks at Ulaz accusingly and suspiciously.

 

“No. Right in front of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time,” Ulaz says. Lance leans towards Keith and frowns.

 

This didn’t feel right, but… it didn’t feel totally wrong either. There was something about Ulaz that just didn’t scream danger.

 

Lance zones out and stares at his hand intertwined with his violet-eyed partner. He knew Keith was worried, just like everyone, but he didn’t know what was going through his mind. Was this trap?

 

He zones in when he hears Keith speak.

 

“- I trust you, Shiro, but this doesn’t feel right,” Lance nods in agreement and looks at Shiro.

 

“Yeah. Keith is right, which is a first. It doesn’t really feel right,” Lance says and Keith almost scoffs.

 

“Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in your hand,” Pidge adds and Lance nods.

 

“Oh, come on, that would be so evil, which, of course, they are.” Hunk begins “but they’d have to come up with some molecular level storage unit, which his hand does have.” Hunk’s eyes widen slightly. “But, to be linked up to memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain, which… yeah.”

 

“Ulaz freed me. Without him, we wouldn’t be here.” Shiro objects and Keith looks down at Ulaz.

 

Had he really freed Shiro?

 

Allura looks at Shiro, still scowling.

 

“Fine. Slow and steady, Coran. Head for the xanthorium cluster,” Allura says and keeps eye contact with Shiro.

 

“Yes, Princess. Beginning approach.” Coran responds reluctantly.

 

Lance squeezes Keith’s hand and kisses his temple. Keith looks at him curiously, but says nothing.

 

As the others discuss about who’s going with Ulaz, Lance locks eyes with Keith.

 

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Lance asks quietly, and Keith bites his lip and looks down.

 

“I trust Shiro… and this doesn’t feel right, but… it doesn’t exactly feel wrong.” Keith responds hesitantly. Lance nods. They both tone back in.

 

As they discuss things with Ulaz, Keith can’t help but stare at his weapon.

 

It... it was similar to the one he had. He didn't know what to think of it. How could he ask Ulaz about it without drawing any suspicion? 

 

“What's that weapon you carry?” Keith finally asks and Ulaz turns to him. He pulls out the sword from the shed and shows it to Keith.

 

“It’s a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries.” Ulaz explains.

 

“Hmm, nice.”

 

Lance glances at Keith with the corner of eye.

 

He knew Keith had a thing with Knifes and swords, but the look he had on his face… it was different than from the other times that he looked at weapons. It was… full of curiosity, slight fear, and something else that Lance couldn’t recognize.

 

Then the alarms start blaring.

 

Another attack.

 

As if this were to be new.

 

What was truly new, was Keith’s conflicted look.

 

Would he tell Lance this time what was wrong? Why did he react differently towards Ulaz’s weapon?

 

Had… had he seen it before?

 

Lance sighs silently and decided to ignore those thoughts for now. He had a battle to fight alongside his boyfriend and teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the ending feels a bit rushed. I just didn't feel like writing the battle scene and I'm tired lol. Hope you all liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it and I can't wait to write the next one! It will be very... interesting ;)
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Fabi.
> 
> Tumblr: FabilousFabi
> 
> P.S. feel free to send me prompts on Tumblr. I will most likely write them.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 “Be careful, alright?” Lance says and kisses Keith’s forehead. Keith gives him a small smile.

 

“I will. Don’t try to miss me too much,” Keith teases and Lance pecks his lips.

 

“I’ll manage,” Lance whispers and stares into Keith’s eyes.

 

“Good. It won’t take long,” Keith says and stares back.

 

“Ugh, you’re both so disgusting. Keith, leave! And be safe, I don’t want to deal with Lance complaining about you,” Pidge says, and the couple let go of each other.

 

Keith waves at them and leaves with Shiro.

 

Lance hopes that everything will go as planned and nothing goes wrong.

 

But of course, what’s the fun in that?

 

***

 

Has the blade of Marmora ever been to Earth? Well, considering the fact that Keith had their blade, it is very likely. Keith crosses his arm and does his best to act natural.

He could only hope they’d let him ask questions about to them and Earth.

 

Keith walks along Shiro as they walk towards to who seemed to be the leader of the blade of Marmora.

 

“I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora.” A guy/alien says in a deep voice, which Keith assumed was different under the mask he was wearing.

 

“My name is Shiro and this is Keith,” Shiro begins and Keith nods his head slightly in acknowledgement and keeps his gaze on Kolivan. “We are Paladins of Voltron.”

 

“I know who you are,” Kolivan says and Keith begins to zone out.

 

It wasn’t like he thought this mission wasn’t important, but he was anticipating asking them questions about Earth. Would they even be willing to hear his questions?

 

“You were told to come unarmed,” Kolivan says and it breaks Keith’s worried thoughts.

 

“You also told us to identify ourselves. The lions are about as close as we come to an ID” Keith states, and raises his eyebrows.

 

But he knew it wasn’t the red lion he was speaking about.

 

The knife...

 

“If anything happens, believe me, you’ll be happy to have the Red Lion on your side.” Shiro adds and Keith almost feels guilty.

 

 

“I imagine we would.” Kolivan starts and Keith’s heart skips a beat. “However, I wasn’t referring to your beast.”

 

Keith quickly turns around to look at the member of the blade of Marmora that was stalking silently towards him, but the member is faster than Keith and pins him to the ground.

 

“Keith!” He hears Shiro exclaim. He feels them take out the blade.

 

“He has one of our blades! Who did you steal this from?” Kolivan demands and Keith grows angry.

 

“I didn’t steal it! I’ve had it all my life!” Keith exclaims and looks at the blade.

 

He remembers finding it next to his bed the morning his mom had disappeared. He had always kept it, in hopes of finding out more about his mom. More importantly, to know why she disappeared.

 

“Lies!” the guard exclaims. Keith almost growls.

 

“Can you corroborate your friend’s statement?” Kolivan asks Shiro, and guilt slowly sweeps over Keith. “Does this blade truly belong to him?”

 

Why couldn’t he have just told the whole team about his knife? They wouldn’t have forced him to explain how he got it and it would’ve been better for them to find out from Keith than from the Blade of Marmora.

 

“I… I don’t know,” Shiro says and Keith looks down.

 

Of course, he wouldn’t know. Maybe if Keith didn’t have such a hard time opening up, he would know.

 

“Shiro, you know me. I promise you I didn’t steal it.” Keith says and turns to look at Shiro. “I’ve had this knife as long as I can remember.”

 

“We can’t trust them.” The guard says and pushes Keith’s head towards the ground.

 

Why? Had… had humans betrayed them before?

 

“I’m telling the truth.” Keith says. “I saw Ulaz had a knife like this. Tell me what it means.”

 

The question, well rather demand, was out. It was very different to what he had in mind, but at least it was out.

 

He could hear Lance saying that in his mind.

 

Lance…

 

“Our organization is built on secrecy and trust,” Kolivan starts and Keith almost scoffs.

 

Of course they were. They were against the Galra empire after all, they HAD to be secretive and had to know who to trust.

 

“You two should leave. Now,” Kolivan says and Keith’s eyes widen in shock.

 

To leave? Just like that? Didn’t they even consider how valuable Voltron is?

 

The guard lets go of him and Keith stands up and looks up at Kolivan, disappointment clear in his eyes.

 

He locks eyes with Shiro and Shiro turns to Kolivan.

 

“We came here to form an alliance, but obviously, we’re not welcome.” Shiro states and Keith does his best not to let guilt show or overwhelm his thoughts. “Come on, Keith, we’re leaving.”

 

No! He finally got close to knowing what the blade meant, he couldn’t just let the opportunity slip right from his reach.

 

The one thing he longed to know…

 

The one thing that might let him know what his purpose in life is…

 

The one thing that might tell him about his mom…

 

“Not without some answers,” Keith begins and glances at Shiro before turning to look at Kolivan. “Somehow, one of your knives ended up with me on planet Earth. Tell me how.”

 

Please…

 

“Your friend is right. It is time for you to go,” Kolivan responds.

 

Why? He did say they were secretive, but what harm could they even do? They were outnumbered, and Red was still outside.

 

“Where did it come from? I have to know,” He could almost feel Shiro’s curious and sympathetic stare.

 

I _need_ to know….

 

“You seek knowledge? There is only one way to attain knowledge here.” Kolivan states and Keith almost relaxes.

 

There was a way to get answers.

 

He’d do anything.

 

“How? I’ll do it!”

 

_I’d do anything…_

“The trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may keep the blade and its secrets will be revealed.” Kolivan begins.

 

_I will win… I will get to know why I got the blade… and possibly where my mom went…_

“Survive?” He hears Shiro ask behind him and Keith looks down. “Keith, this is crazy. If they’re not going to help us, let’s get out of here. _Safely_ ,” Shiro emphasizes the word “Safely”

 

_ “Be careful, alright?” _

__

_I’m sorry Lance…_

“I’m not going anywhere. I have to do this.” Keith says and looks at Shiro determined and then looks at Kolivan.

 

“Antok, give the boy the blade.” Kolivan says. Keith turns around and takes his blade back.

“We will meet again,” the guard, Antok, says and Keith frowns.

 

“Can’t wait.”

***

 

“Do you think everything is going alright?” Lance asks and looks at Hunk. Hunk shrugs.

 

“Most likely. Besides, they can take care of themselves, even if Keith isn’t exactly good with conversations. But it has been a while… want to go check in with Coran and Pidge?” Hunk asks and Lance nods.

 

_I have a bad feeling… Keith… please tell me you haven’t done anything stupid… It feels like I’ve already lost my family, I can’t lose you too..._

***

 

“Guess I really wasn’t supposed to go through that door,” Keith says and groans.

 

He could almost hear Lance’s chuckle and could almost see his eye roll.

 

Then he falls.

 

***

 

“I’m sure they’re fine. Shiro is good with people… or aliens…” Lance mumbles to himself and crosses his arms while staring at the main screen.

 

_Please let this be paranoia and let Keith be okay…_

 

***

“Keith…” He hears above him and looks up.

 

_Lance!_

“Hey man. You did it, even if it was a dumb idea from the start.” He says and offers Keith a hand.

 

“Lance,,, How did you even get here?” Keith asks and takes Lance’s hand. Lance shrugs and helps Keith up. He groans in pains as he stands up.

 

“Um, they told me that you lasted longer than anyone has in the trials. Of course, now I kinda want to take the trials myself and last longer than you,” Lance teases and Keith frowns.

 

_Should he be more mad at me?_

“You don’t have to keep this up. You’ve beaten me at something else. Add that to the long list” Lance says, and Keith furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Just give them the knife and let’s leave.” Lance says and rests his hands-on Keith’s waist. Keith moves back and shakes his head.

 

“I can’t just leave. I need to know. I can’t give it to them.” Keith says.

 

“What’s it with you and that dumb knife?” Lance asks with a slight angry tone in his voice.

 

“It’s the only connection I have to my past.” Keith briefly explains.

 

_Once I truly know, I’ll tell you._

“It’s my chance to learn who I really am,” Keith says and looks into his lover’s eyes in hopes for him to understand.

 

“You are my boyfriend! You’re the red Paladin! You’re Keith! That’s who you are,” Lance says angrily. “Aren’t I everything you need? Who else would you need?”

 

“Lance… I love you… I do… But I’ve been wanting to know for so long and the opportunity is right here! I can’t just let it go!” Keith exclaims.

 

“You can just let it go! Give them that dumb knife and let’s leave!” Lance demands.

 

_I’m sorry._

“I can’t! I have my chance right now!” Keith argues.

 

“Just give up the damn knife, Keith!” Lance screams and Keith glares at him. “You’re only thinking of yourself, not even thinking about how this affecting me or the team. What is wrong with you?!”

 

Keith’s eyes widen in shock for a split moment, then he looks down in shame.

 

It was true. No one else would care about his past.

 

_I need to know!_

“I’ve made my choice,” Keith says. Lance scoffs and turns around.

 

“Then you’ve chosen to be alone.”

***

 

“Would you calm down?”

 

“Listen, I know my boyfriend, and he probably did something dumb or amazing and it’s eating me alive not knowing.”

 

***

 

_I’m sorry Lance…_

_You always deserved better…_

_ I need him more than anything. _

_ I love him more than anything. _

__

“Lance! Wait!” Keith calls out, but Lance is already gone.

 

Then everything changes. He’s back at his shack.

 

The ground shakes.

 

“Huh? Huh…”

 

“Keith…” a man says, and Keith turns to look at him.

 

_Dad…?_

“Dad?” Keith gasps and looks at him.

 

“You’re home, son.”

 

Another rumble.

 

“What’s going on outside?” Keith asks with wide eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about that.” His dad says “We’ll be fine as long as we stay in here. Don’t you want to catch up?”

 

_Yes! Where’s mom? Will you finally tell me?_

“Of course I do.” Keith says, and his eyes soften. His dad sighs.

 

“Son, so many years have passed.” His dad begins “I have so much to tell you.”

 

Then another loud rumbling, closer.

 

_ “It could be your stomach. Always too busy training to even eat. Jeez babe, what would you do without me?” _

__

_Lance…_

“What is that?” Keith asks and does his best to ignore his previous thoughts. He moves towards the curtains.

 

“Everything’s fine.” His dad states and keeps his eyes on Keith.

 

Then Keith removes the curtain.

 

He gasps.

 

There was a Galra ship, invading Earth. DESTROYING Earth.

 

_No!_

 

“Dad, I-I’m sorry. I gotta go. There’s people that need me out there.” Keith says.

 

_Lance, are you okay?_

 

“Don’t you want to know about where you came from? Your mother gave it to me. The blade I mean” His dad says, and Keith hesitates.

 

“Mom…?”

 

“She’ll be here soon…”

 

_ “You’re only thinking of yourself, not even thinking about how this affecting me or the team. What is wrong with you?!” _

__

“You gotta tell me dad! I have to know! All these years I’ve been dying to know. Where did the knife come from? What does it mean?” Keith rushes out and looks at his dad with hopeful eyes.

 

He looks down at the blade.

 

“Your mother is almost here. She’ll tell you everything.”

 

Then an explosion outside.

 

_Is Lance’s family okay?_

 

“I can’t wait around anymore. I have to go!” Keith exclaims and starts to leave.

 

When he puts his hand around the knob, his dad speaks.

 

“If you go out that door, you’ll never find out who you are.”

 

_ “You are my boyfriend! You’re the red Paladin! You’re Keith! That’s who you are.” _

__

Keith evaluates his choices.

 

_ “Where else was I supposed to go?”  _

__

_ “Um, to my parents’ house? Or maybe find a way to message me or to even talk to me, you know your boyfriend?” _

__

_They already knew about me. They accepted me._

“Goodbye, dad.” Keith says, pain clear in his voice.

 

_He’s worth everything and more._

Then he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm sorry for neglecting you! I'm back! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was definitely my favorite one to write so far. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Fabi. 
> 
> Tumblr: FabilousFabi


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith knows who he is.  
> At least he used to.

_“You can’t leave with the blade!_

_It doesn’t belong to you, despite to however you got it._

_You failed to awaken it!”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“Give up the blade!”_

_“Take it. It doesn’t matter where I come from._

_I know who I am…”_

_I am his boyfriend._

_I am part of his family._

_I am a paladin._

_I am… Keith._

_ A bright purple light illuminates the room and without context it would be relieving.  _

_ Satisfying. _

_ Safe… _

__

_ Yet… _

__

_“You’ve awoken the blade!”_

_“The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins.”_

**_“Only… way… possible… Galra blood…. your veins…”_ **

****

_I am… part Galra?_

 

***

 

Silence was comforting to Keith.

He grew up in it.

He always understood silence.

 

But now…

 

He glances at Lance who had been staring at the floor with a complex look on his face for the past few minutes, or whatever minutes were in space.

 

Shiro and Keith had returned to the castle and Shiro explained almost everything to the team.

Except what he saw. What he imagined Lance saying. He did explain the Galra part and as much as he wished that Allura’s reaction had been the worst of it, it wasn’t. He didn’t even know why Shiro had made him sit through that.

It was only until Keith starts to feel dizzy and look pale that they sent him to a healing pod.

 

When he got out, he only saw Shiro and Lance. Shiro asked him if he was alright and if he needed anything, but Keith had only shaken his head no and thanked him. Shiro nodded, smiled, signaled towards Lance, and left.

 

Keith couldn’t speak.

 

Fear, nerves, and fatigue were sewing his mouth shut, but… shame was tying his hands together from getting the scissors to cut the thread.

 

Silence was suffocating him.

 

“Are… are you really okay?” Lance asks and looks at him. It felt as if he had cut the thread, even if fear, nerve, and fatigue were still yelling at him. Shame never moved.

 

“I’m… sorry. I just… I’m so sorry…” Keith says and refuses to meet Lance’s eyes.

 

He didn’t even know what he was sorry for.

 

For being part Galra?

For not telling him about the blade?

For… not telling him about his doubts as a boyfriend and as a paladin?

 

“Hey, I’m no one to judge… you’re still my boyfriend and I still love you…” Lance says. Lance grabs Keith’s chin gently and tilts Keith’s head to meet his eyes. He then says sincerely “I love you. Part Galra, part Human, or whatever you may be in blood. You’re still Keith and I still love you.”

 

Nerves disappear, as well as fear. Fatigue turns invisible. Shame is present, but feels irrelevant.

 

_He doesn’t… he doesn’t hate me?_

 

“I don’t… I’m so sorry…” Keith says, and Lance hugs him tightly. His hands are in between their bodies and his fists clench. He does his best not to cry or shake.

 

_Don’t… don’t cry…_

“It’s okay to cry… Shiro told me what you saw and I…” Lance laughs without humor in his voice. “You are worth so much more than you can imagine. It’s true that we are your family, but there is nothing wrong with wishing you knew about your biological family. I miss my biological family so much and so often, you know this. There is nothing wrong with loving your two families just as much or wanting to know about them.”

 

“Lance…” Keith says and begins sobbing without meaning to. His voice cracks and Lance almost starts crying.

 

_I shouldn’t be crying._

“It’s okay to cry.”

 

“How can you read my mind?” Keith asks, and Lance laughs once more, with a small amount of humor in his voice.

 

“It’s the mullet whispering to me. I’m telling you it’s evil.” Lance whispers.

 

Silence is comforting once more.

 

“You know… it’s kind of surprising how well the healing pods work despite you having some Galra blood.” A voice says behind Lance and his grip loosens.

 

It was Pidge. She was smiling hesitantly, as if unsure if she should be there or not. Her eyebrows were knitted in worry, however.

 

“I guess so…” Keith says and does his best to smile at Pidge.

 

“You should get some rest. Whatever trial that was, it clearly wore you out. But eat first. You can’t go to sleep with an empty stomach, everyone knows that,” Another voice. Hunk.

 

Hunk had walked in and was holding a spoon and a plate full of food goo. He was smiling, but clearly looked worried.

 

“Yeah… food and sleep would be nice.” Keith says, and Lance pulls them to sit down on the floor. Hunk and Pidge sit in front of them and Hunk hands Keith the food. Lance drapes his arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulls him close.

 

Keith takes some goo, but before he takes a bite, he speaks.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Pidge and Hunk look at him confused and shocked. Lance only rests his head on Keith’s head and closes his eyes. Keith takes a bite of the food goo and looks down at the floor.

 

Pidge recovers and frowns.

 

“Keith, do you remember how you and the team acted when he found out I was a girl?” Pidge says, and Keith nods and raises an eyebrow in confusion. Pidge smiles “you didn’t judge me and just accepted it because you already knew I was a good person, even if you didn’t know absolutely everything about me. We know you’re a good person with the right morals. Just because you’re part Galra does not mean you are a bad person all of sudden. That’d be like saying that just because you all found out I was a girl, I was suddenly incapable of fighting a war, even though you had already seen me fight.”

 

“Yeah, Pidge is right. You’re still a paladin and we don’t consider you less of a family member just because you are part Galra. Even if Allura seems… mad and disappointed, she doesn’t hate you. She’ll come around. Just keep on being Keith, she’ll see that blood doesn’t represent you.” Hunk says, and Keith smiles.

 

Lance smiles and keeps his eyes closed. He knew his friends would react this way, more or less. They all knew better than to judge someone due to their blood. Allura did have an excuse to be upset, Galra did kill her people and parents. They knew they had to give her space and time, even if it wasn’t exactly fair to Keith.

 

That’s what it was like being in a family. **In a healthy family.**

 

“Thank you.” He says and continues eating. Pidge then smiles sheepishly.

 

“Um, Keith, I’d like to run some tests… with your blood…” She says, and Lance shoots up glares at her.

 

“You are not going to play crazy scientists with my boyfriend’s blood.” He says and Pidge pouts.

 

“Why not? It could help us to find out some things!” Pidge argues, and Lance crosses his arms.

 

“What things, are you sure you don’t just miss chemistry?” Lance accuses and Hunk laughs.

 

Keith smiles and continues eating the food goo.

 

_I think I figured it out._

_This is what family is._

_People you can joke with. People who support you. People you know you can count on._

_Voltron is my family._

_And I think… they’re the only family I will ever need._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter! I truly can't wait to write more.   
> If you have any recommendations for the next chapter, go ahead and suggest it, I might write it! 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Fabi.
> 
> Tumblr: FabilousFabi
> 
> PS. you guys should read my new story "Love bug? That can't be right..." I only have one chapter out, but the next one will be absolutely amazing. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is feeling homesick at night and Keith finds him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I swear I haven't neglected you.

Lance was always the goofball of the group. For the longest time, he felt useless and could only find himself making jokes to keep his friends in a happy or at least in a positive mood. It always felt useless to him. That is, until Keith was able to convince him otherwise, for the most part.

 

In his family, it was just naturally who he was, with his older siblings always joking around with him and taking care of him, he just enjoyed making jokes and pulling small pranks on his siblings.

 

So, when it came to him being upset, he did his best to make jokes to lighten his own mood, however, it didn’t work well. When he tries to make jokes while being upset, he became slightly aggressive with his jokes or just completely giving up and moping around. It wasn’t something he was proud to even think about, but he didn’t know how else to deal with it. Being a social guy since he started pre-school, he had always had someone to talk to and comfort him, he always had someone to help him solve his worries.

 

But now… there was no way to solve his homesick in space. In the middle of a war he never signed up for. Coran had showed him how far away they were and how to look at it if he wished to, as if that could somewhat ease his mind. To know that Earth was still in one piece.

 

Lance sighs and stares at where Cuba should be. It was late at night, what they considered night in space anyway, and he found himself restless. Thoughts of his family were keeping him awake, making his mind run so fast, he wondered if he would pass out from fatigue.

 

“Lance?” a voice says behind Lance and he turns around. It was Keith. He was staring at him with hesitation and curiosity. Lance tries to smile at him, but it falters within a second.

 

“Hi. Can’t sleep?” he asks and signals for Keith to sit next to him.

 

While he usually preferred being alone when he was feeling homesick, this night felt too lonely instead of the usual too heavy. Too heavy of thoughts. Too heavy with questions.

 

“Nope. Have you been here all night?” Keith asks and curls up next to Lance. Lance puts his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulls him closer. Keith hums happily and rests his head on the blue-paladin’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah. Figured I could miss some of my beauty sleep, because clearly, I don’t need it. In fact, I can list so many people that need beauty sleep.” Lance says, and Keith squeezes his hand.

 

“Do you want to be alone?” Keith asks quietly and looks up at Lance. Lance shakes his head. “You sure?”

 

“I’m sure. Tonight, everything felt lonely instead of heavy like it usually is. Besides, a small date with you? I’d never miss it,” Lance says and kisses the top of Keith’s head. He keeps his lips there, with his eyes closed.

 

_“It will be okay._ _mi hijo. Todo estará bien_ _.”_

The flashback felt like someone had twisted a knife in his heart very slightly. Painful, but not enough to break him as much as it could.

 

“Is… is there anything I can do?” Keith asks and looks up at Lance. Lance looks down at him and sighs. He shrugs and looks up at the hologram of Earth.

 

“I don’t know. I’m just worried to how my family is handling it. You remember how we felt when Shiro had disappeared? My family could be feeling worse than that and it scares me. What if I can’t protect them? What if I fail? I hate thinking about it and I just want to go home… to the beach… to my mom’s arms…”

 

“We will go back. We won’t fail. As hard as it may be to accept it, I know we won’t fail.” Keith says softly and stares at Lance. He takes the blue-eyed paladin’s hands and looks into his eyes. “I promise you that we won’t fail. We will go back to Earth and you will go back to your family.”

 

Lance smiles for the first time of the night.

 

“Thank you Keith. That actually made me feel better.”

 

“Of course it did. I’m amazing like that,” Keith says and rests his head on Lance’s shoulder once more. Lance raises his eyebrow in amusement.

 

“I’ve corrupted you. You would’ve never said that had you not met me.” Lance says, causing Keith to chuckle.

 

“You’re not wrong. I wouldn’t have it any other way though.” Keith says in a whisper and kisses his boyfriend.

 

“Me neither. I love you so much.” Lance whispers back and looks into Keith’s eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that made his heart skip a beat. Lance cups Keith’s cheek and Keith only leans into his hand with a small smile.

 

“I love you too.”

 

In the morning, Pidge has a camera full of photos, Lance is exhausted from running, Keith had resembled a tomato, Hunk felt his heart explode with fondness, and Shiro only felt amusement and annoyance of being called a dad.

 

Sometimes, knowing things will change makes everything seem just a tad bit brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I felt like I neglected Lance's homesickness for a while, so this is what this was. Um, sorry it was so short, I'm sorta very tired and I wanted to get this chapter out so you guys know i haven't neglected this fic.  
> Either way, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Fabi.
> 
> Tumblr: FabilousFabi.


	12. Oh home... Will we get to you one day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out!  
> Also I'd like to say that this is something I have invited, but at the same time have tied in with the original plot of Voltron. I do not own some lines or events in this story.   
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Great work paladins!” Allura says in the intercoms. “Now return to the castle so we can get back to Olkarion.”

 

**_Another good mission. One step closer to get home._ **

****

“So, you and the red paladin are already together in this reality? That is great news! In other realities you’re both too scared to even allow yourselves to be close to one another, even though soulmates end up together in 99.7% of realities!” Slav says, and Keith raises an eyebrow.

 

“So, what happens in the other 3%?” Keith asks and crosses his arms. Slav shivers and stares up at Keith.

 

“You don’t want to know, it is very sad.” Slav says and pulls a face a soldier makes when they are remembering a war.

 

“Okay, well, I’m going to go be with my boyfriend now. Doesn’t the princess need you?” Keith says, and Slav walks ahead towards Shiro, who groans and drags his palm down his face.

 

“I’m glad we’re not in the other 3%,” a voice behind Keith comments and he turns around with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, I think I’d die of boredom without having you to mess with.” Keith says, and Lance looks at him in fake offense.

 

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t miss my amazing kisses and dates. I bet you no one could plan better dates!” Lance says and puts his arm around Keith. Keith pretends to think about it and shakes his head with a teasing smile.

 

“Nah, I’d be fine,”

 

Lance gasps and steps away from Keith.

 

“How dare you say such thing?” Lance says, voice full of fake offense. Keith chuckles and then starts laughing. Lance soon joins him. Behind them, Pidge rolls her eyes and Hunk shakes his head with a fond smile.

 

If there was a way those two could find happiness in the middle of a war, there was a way to keep hope that they won’t die.

 

 “Allura, have you heard from Coran?” Keith asks and stares at the back of Allura’s head.

 

“Yes.”

 

Keith’s face falters. Keith had never had a family before, and this was as close as he felt he could get to have a real one, so when Allura purposely avoided him, sent him to do things far away from her, but with a companion, it hurt. He knew she needed time, Hunk had reassured him that, but it’s not like she could just get over the fact he was part Galra.

 

“So, we ready to pop through the wormhole and get back to Olkarion?” Lance asks and squeezes Keith’s hand.

 

_“I know what it’s like to feel like a family member will dislike you for being something you can’t change, and I want you to know that they will stop disliking you. They need time to process something they haven’t known, something they didn’t think would be possible.”_

Keith shows him a small smile that quickly dies.

 

“Yes, I’ve contacted Coran and the teludav is nearly complete.” Allura says while turning to face Lance. Then she turns to Hunk and what she says next twists Keith heart in slight pain.

 

“Hunk, thank you for getting the scaultrite.” Allura says and Hunk smiles quickly but then frowns.

 

“No problem. You know Keith was there too…” Hunk says and points towards Keith. Keith feels his gut twist as Allura turns to him. She glares at him and Keith almost flinches.

 

She doesn’t speak as she turns around. Keith’s eyes follow her, pain clear to anyone who knew him.

 

“Why does she get to treat you like that?!?!?” Lance asks and frowns. “She clearly did that with bad intentions! I know she hates the Galra for killing all her people, but it’s just not right to treat you like this. _You_ found the blue lion! The one who took us here to wake her up to save the galaxy from Zarkon! I’m going to give her a piece of- “

 

“Lance. Would you take a breath?” Keith says and rests his hand on Lance’s shoulder. They had gone to Keith’s room after Slav, the princess, and Shiro had told them that they didn’t have to be with them. Keith was more than eager to leave.

 

Lance takes a breath and smiles sympathetically and sheepishly at his boyfriend.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just not fair.”

 

“Maybe. But it’s okay. I know the Galra annihilated her people, her father, her family, and that when she looks at me, she probably sees the war, and sure, it hurts because this is the closest thing I’ll have to a family or feeling like I belong _somewhere_ even if it’s a war that could get me and the ones I consider family killed, but…” Keith trails off and Lance hugs him.

 

“It’ll be okay. Solo necesitan tiempo. Yo te acepto y te amo.” Lance murmurs and Keith only hugs him back. He had no idea what Lance had said, but he figured it was something his mother had said when he came out.

 

“How long did it take for them to accept you?” Keith asks and looks up at Lance. Lance shrugs and quickly kisses him.

 

“Enough for me to want say it was a prank just so they would stop giving me dirty looks.” Lance admits, and Keith lets go of the blue-eyed paladin.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Keith says and gives his lover a soft kiss.

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t said anything to defend yourself or something to make Allura stop being so… you know…” Lance says and sits on Keith’s bed.

 

Keith sits next to him and shrugs.

 

“It’s just that she had suffered a lot and I want to belong here, because it feels kind of right and if it means having her give me dirty look or backhand insults, I think its worth it.” Lance frowns and takes the violet-eyed paladin’s hand.

 

“What do you mean by you want to belong here?” Lance asks hesitantly and Keith shrugs and stares at the floor.

 

“Well, being here, with you and the others. Being in space. Earth never felt… right for me. I don’t know if that makes sense, but…” Keith says and trails off.

 

“I get it.”

 

Keith looks up at Lance and raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

 

“It… it never felt right being in the US. Cuba was so amazing for me, even though it maybe wasn’t the best place to be in. I missed it a lot, even though my mom told me that it was better being in the US and that she hated Cuba. I get it, but… it has never felt like home. It’s kinda ironic, don’t you think? I get homesick about the US even though it never felt like home.” Lance says and chuckles without humor.

 

“It makes sense, in a way.” Keith says, and they settle into comfortable silence.

 

Home… would they ever find it? Would they survive the war to even get home? Neither knew the answer, they only knew that they’d most likely be together for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With what Lance said about not feeling at home in the United states and stuff, I know it's kinda out of character, but I wanted to add it in anyway. It's something I personally experience...
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I shall update soon! 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Fabi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith argue. What's new? Things get a bit too heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Sorry for the lack of updates. School has been hard. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Love,   
> Fabi.
> 
> Tumblr: FabilousFabi

 

“Are you ever going to stop letting Allura treat you like this?” Lance asks, once more.

 

Keith sighs and doesn’t respond.

How can he just tell the princess to stop hating him? It’s not like it would do any good. Besides, he understood it was hard for her, in a way. He hated the Galra for taking his only family back on Earth, even though he did get Shiro back. It was like a hundred times worse for her. She lost all her family and basically all of her kingdom. 

 

“Keith? Babe, this isn’t really like you. You usually defend yourself. You’re also not responding to me.” Lance says and Keith frowns.

 

“Why should I defend myself? She lost her family and Kingdom to the Galra, it makes sense for her to hate me. I am part of the race that kills and enslaves planets…” Keith says quietly and frowns. 

 

“Hey hey hey, stop right there mister. You are not part of the race that kills and enslaves planets.” When Keith doesn’t respond, Lance continues.

“Sure, one of your blood relatives was Galra, but not all Galra are bad and you are not Galra.” Keith tried to interrupt Lance, but he just ignored him.

“You are Keith. You’re my amazing boyfriend, our hot-headed and hot looking paladin. You’re not evil, Keith.” Lance ends softly. 

 

“Why do you bother Lance? We’ve talked about this! I’m not going to change my mind? Why does it matter anyway? We still have to fight Zarkon. We still have to be paladins! Why does it matter if Allura hates me? Why does it matter if I’m no longer part of this weird space family?” Keith yells and turns around to glare at Lance.

 

It had been non-stop arguing and asks to why. 

 

Why was Keith letting Allura treat him this way. 

Why Lance didn’t understand how Keith understood Allura.

Why Keith didn’t at least tell something to Allura. 

 

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YOU’RE MY BOYFRIEND AND PART OF MY FAMILY, WHETHER IT’S IN EARTH OR IN SPACE.” Lance yells back, with tears of frustration and sadness slowly trailing down his face.

 

“You neglected to contact my family on Earth and I let it go because I knew I hadn’t properly introduced you and you lack social skills, but you know this space family.” Lance says and Keith looks down in slight shame. Hot, frustration-filled tears continue to trail down Lance’s face.

“And you haven’t said anything! You’re letting Allura treat you like shit! You’re not reaching out! We’re here to help you!” Lance says with his voice slightly raised. He sighs and wipes his tears. His voices softens and he looks at Keith “I know you’re not fine. We are your family. Stop neglecting us.” 

  
  


_ “Paladins! We have arrived and must meet up with Coran at once.”  _

 

The speaker cuts off the conversation, leaving it with a pin that Keith wishes would just ruin the paper to be unreadable. 

 

***

“We made excellent progress while you were gone.” Coran starts “And now that we have the scaultrite, we should be finished in less than a quintant.” 

 

“Wow, that’s one giant teludav.” Lance says, impressed out how amazing it is. 

 

“Nice work Coran.” Keith says. Lance glances at his face, just to find his boyfriend staring at the teludav as if trying to block everyone out. 

  
  


He hated the way their conversation ended. They’ve had a lot of times, sure, but it was necessary that Keith spoke with Allura! This hate wasn’t fair towards Keith, but it's not like Lance could say something to Allura without her yelling at him Shiro tried. 

“... and let’s not forget it’s a pivotal piece that we need for our plan to defeat Zarkon.” Coran says, with his head raised proudly. 

 

_ What a weird uncle. _

 

Then a telegram opens up and Coran screams in slight horror. 

 

“I’ve made some improvements to your design. This will increase our chances of survival in this reality 205 percent.” Slav says as he hits the teludav with a rock. 

 

“Is this guy a little-?” Coran begins to ask, but the rest of the team interrupts him.

 

“Yes.”

“No doubt.”

“Not a fan.”

 

_ Talking about Slav… _

 

If Slav knew so much about realities, did he know anything that had to do with the Galra and Humans?

 

Lance needed to talk to Slav as soon as he could. 

 

_ If we survive.  _

 

“What’s everybody thinking about?” Pidge asks as she sits on the edge of the teludav. 

 

**_Allura and Lance._ **

_ Keith and Allura. _

 

“Zarkon.” Shiro audibly answers. 

 

“Calzones” Hunk says at the same time.

 

They all turn to look at Hunk. When he realizes everyone is looking at him, he beings to ramble and Keith can’t help but tune out.

 

Why hadn’t Lance said anything out loud? Sure, Zarkon was clearly on everyone’s minds since they were about to fight him head on, but was there anything else on his mind? 

 

“We’ve gotten so far” Pidge mumbles, yet is heard by everyone.

 

“Yeah, remember when Hunk used to throw up from riding in the elevator?” Lance says and Hunk glares at him and groans. 

 

“You guys remember that Arusian? Klaizap, I think was his name? Cool name.” Hunk says, trying to change the conversation.

 

“Yeah,” Lance chuckles and stares at Keith with a slight teasing and find expression. “Keith tried to beat him up even though he’s the size of a peanut.”

 

Keith turn to glare at him with an angry expression. 

 

“He was their bravest warrior!” 

 

_ Just like you are. _

**_Just like you are_ ** _. _

 

They continue to share fond memories and Keith almost cries, were he to be a crier. This was his family, he knew that. But it was hard to accept when his family had abandoned him before.

 

And then the thing that Keith was doing his best to ignore was voiced. 

“You realize once we defeat Zarkon, the universe won’t need Voltron anymore.”Shiro says and the moment is lost. 

“We can return to Earth”  _ And I can finally introduce you to my family, Keith. _

“I can look for my family.” Pidge says.

**_I’m… going to lose my family…_ **

  
  


“This is it,” Shiro says. “As long as everything goes as we planned, we can’t fail.”

**_As long as everything goes according to the plan, i will lose my family..._ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... so um... sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy!

“Alright guys, listen up,” Shiro begins “I’ll use the black lion to lure Zarkon’s fleet to our current location and make sure he’s within the teludav’s….” 

 

Shiro’s voice becomes distant as Keith’s mind wonders.

 

**_Everything I’ve gained will pay off. The war will be over. Zarkon will finally be defeated and we will all go back to Earth._ **

 

**_This is what we want._ **

 

**_Right…?_ **

 

Keith had never been called selfish. Arrogant and stupid were more common, but never selfish. 

 

He is so selfish. His home was out here in space! With little sister Pidge! With best friend Hunk! With dad Shiro! With Uncle Coran! Even with princess Allura! With… his boyfriend Lance… He only wanted to be around them, but as soon as the war is over, what then? He’ll be lost… Lost and alone…

 

Keith shakes those thoughts away and does his best to tune in. 

 

“And then he’ll be a sitting du-flax,” Pidge says and Keith raises an eyebrow at her, just like everyone else. She shrugs and looks at everyone. “What? A du-flax is an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet.” 

 

Coran (majestically) jumps to where Shiro is and exclaims “We’ll wormhole Zarkon 500 million light years away, and he’ll be in the Yggiz Galaxy before he knows what’s hit him!”

 

Keith almost laughs, except this isn’t exactly a laughing matter. 

 

Shiro turns to Ulaz and the other blade. 

 

“What about Thace?” 

 

“He should be getting into position now. We received his last communication three quintants ago.”

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

**_Well… here goes everything._ **

 

**_This should work._ **   
  


**_And as big of a prize… bigger the reward._ **

 

**_At least that’s what people say right?_ **

 

~~~~~

 

“Zarkon took the bait. He’s got my location.” Shiro says as he pops up in the screen. Keith looks up. 

  
  


**_Deep breaths…._ **

 

**_The last thing Lance said to you was to stop neglecting them…_ **

 

**_Shut up, I don’t need this right now._ **

 

**_Y_ ** **_es you do._ **

 

**_Why? Why does any of it matter? I doubt he even likes me anymore._ **

 

**_Keith… He loves you. He wants to be in your life and you want to be in his. Something ba-_ **

 

**_SHUT UP. NOTHING WILL GO WRONG._ **

 

Despite to the voice screaming at him to talk to Lance, he stays silent and tunes into the mission. 

  
  


“Or killed. We need to abort the mission immediately.” Ulaz says and Keith frowns. 

 

“Abort?” Allura asks in an upset tone “No! We cannot back away now.” 

 

“The blade of Marmora does not take chances.” A member of the blade of marmora says and looks at the general location of Allura. “It’s how we’ve survived for so long.”

 

“It’s held you back. Your caution is the reason Zarkon is still in power.” Allura says in an accusing tone. 

 

“We would rather wait than jeopardize everything,” Ulaz says “besides, it’s too late to get someone else on the inside.” 

 

**_Don’t quiznaking do it._ **

 

“I’ll do it” Keith says as he stands up.

 

**_This should make Allura happy right? I can prove to her I am useful and it will let her stay away from me like she wishes to…_ **

  
  


“What?” Allura says and it feels like the only thing she has spoken to him in days. Or whatever days were in space. 

 

“I’ll sneak onto Zarkon’s ship.” Keith says.

 

Keith could almost hear Lance say. _ “Would you look at that… the ninja cat trying to live up to his name…”  _

 

**_Not the time._ **

 

“I’m Galra, so I’ll be able to interact with their technology.” The words slip so easily, yet the truth only twists a knife into Keith’s heart. 

 

**_I’m Galra._ **

 

“Pidge, you can rig up one of those pods with a cloaking device, right?” Keith asks and turns to look at Pidge. 

 

“Well, yeah. But…” Pidge says and glances at Lance. Before she can say or ask anything else, Ulaz speaks.

 

“Going onto Zarkon’s ship is a suicide mission.” He says and Keith frowns. “I would never command so inexperienced to go on a mission so dangerous.” 

 

**_Wow…_ **

 

“No one’s commanding me. I’m doing it.” Keith says and almost glares at Ulaz. 

 

Once more, Lance’s voice haunts Keith’s mind  _ “So feisty… look at you bad boy… It’s so sexy” _   
  


**_Not now._ **

 

“Pidge, get that pod ready.” Shiro says.

 

**_Thank you Shiro._ **

 

“Keith..” Shiro begins but pauses. Keith bites his lip. “Let me know when you’re on your way. I’ll give you cover.”    
  


**_And that’s it._ **

 

“Keith…” a voice behind Keith says. Keith recognizes it immediately “please be careful… I know that our last conversation wasn’t exactly the best.” Keith refuses to look at Lance “At least our private conversation. I still love you and… just… be safe, for all of us.”

 

“Lance… I’ll do my best to stay safe.” Keith settles with and goes to where Pidge is. 

 

He hears Lance sigh and guilt almost settles in his gut. 

 

**_I don't want this for you. You deserve more._ **

 

“Okay, the cloaking device is ready to go.” Pidge says after installing a tube into the pod. Keith only nods.

 

Pidge looks up at him and before she can utter another word, Princess Allura comes in.

 

“Pidge…” Princess Allura calls out. “May I have a moment with Keith, please?” 

 

**_Please no._ **

 

“Sure thing. Have all the moments you like.” 

 

**_.. she calling us drama queens?_ **

 

“Is there something i can help you with?” Keith asks is a monotone voice. 

 

**_Or are you here to judge me some more?_ **

 

**_Stop doing this to yourself._ **

 

“I… just wanted to say…” Allura begins and Keith raises an eyebrow. “The Galra, they’ve done terrible things. Destroyed entire civilizations.”

 

**_I know. I know… and you hate me. Tell me something new._ **

 

“They took my family,” 

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

 

**_But that wasn’t me…_ **

 

“But, in time, I’ve grown to consider you and the paladins my family.” Keith’s eyes snap to Allura’s face and his face softens.

 

“So, when I learned you were Galra, I…” Keith tenses up again. “I didn’t know what to think,” His gaze falls once more. 

 

**_I know… you saw that I couldn’t possible be part of your family. I know. I know I don't belong here, it’s like I have no place in this world._ **

 

“I wanted to hate you.” She says. 

 

**_I can’t do this._ **

 

“Allura…” Keith begins “it’s-”

 

“But it’s not you.” Allura says and Keith looks at her once more. Hope swells in his heart. 

 

_ “We’re here to help you… We are your family,” _

 

“It’s me.” Allura says and she looks to the side, ashamed. Then she looks at Keith. “My anger has blinded me for too long”

 

Before Keith knows it, she hugs him.

 

**_It’s over. This will forever be your family. Enjoy it._ **

**_While i can._ **

 

“I’m so sorry I misjudged you.” she whispers into his ear and he hugs her back hesitantly. “You’ve proven, it’s not what’s in your blood, it’s who you are that counts. Please come back to us.”

 

**_Us…_ **

 

**_Them…_ **

 

**_I need to come back to them…_ **

 

**_I need to come back to Lance._ **

 

“I will. Or else Lance will bring me back just to kill me again” Keith jokes and Allura laughs.

 

**_This… I will miss this… The jokes… the friendship… I will miss my family. I’ve never belonged anywhere other than with these people._ **

 

**_It’s a shame it will all be gone soon… What am I going to do?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like... so far this year has been filled with me trying to stop missing my home country (since i moved five years ago and unable to go visit) and it's been causing more stress that i can truly handle. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I will hopefully start updating more often. Either way, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Fabi.

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully update soon with another scene I plan on twisting. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Tumblr: FabilousFabi


End file.
